Love this hurt away
by saci
Summary: AU. Addison and her three year old daughter escape an abusive partner, where they then meet Pete and things feel right, but can things go right for them? Written with Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there, this is my first fic that I have written and it's been written with Zoe. You're amazing hun, thank you for convincing me to write. :)

It's a PADDISON fic. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Enjoy.

Addison stood with a sleeping three year old Scarlet in her arms as she knocked on Emily's door. The door opened and revealed Emily with a surprised look on hear face. "Addison? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I need to get away from him." She tried not to let the tears fall.

Emily didn't need to question any further. "Oh honey, just come in, it's cold out there."

Addison stepped in and held Scarlet close. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't worry Addi, you know you're always welcome here. Just sit down on the couch and tell me what he did."

She nodded and walked into the lounge, sitting down on the couch and hugging Scarlet close still. "He…he…he tried to hit Scarlet." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Emily didn't know what to say. She knew that life hadn't always been easy for Addison since she started dating Daniel, but she never thought that he'd go this far. "I had to leave." Addison placed a kiss on her daughter's hair.

"God, Addison I am so sorry. How long did you have to put up with that? Was it a one off thing or did he hurt you and Scarlet regularly?"

"He'd never touched Scarlet before, never tried to, he'd hit me though, whenever he felt like it, I wouldn't let him touch her."

"If I only knew, I never thought that Daniel... our Daniel… that he would be able to do something like that..."

"He was so sweet at first, then I fell pregnant with Scarlet and it couldn't be better, then when she was about six months old, he started to get jealous and he'd start to hit me."

"I… I always felt like there's something going on between the two of you.. that you weren't happy. But I never felt like I had the right to say something to you, I thought you'd just get over it. Oh, honey I am so, so sorry, that I didn't do anything. You should have come so much earlier!"

"I wanted to." Addison squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can stay here as long as you want. The guestroom is free and I think I even have an old bed for Scarlet if you want to."

"Thank you, I have some bags in the car, I packed them while he was out."

"I'll just help you get them in and then we can put Scarlet to sleep. She has to be exhausted." Addison just nodded and ran a hand through Scarlet's red curls. "He will never ever get near to either one of you two." Emily stated before getting up to get Addison's bags from the car. Addison stood up as well, keeping Scarlet securely in her arms. Emily reached for her coat and opened the door, it was still raining. "Is it much? Maybe you just give me your key and I'll get everything in for you... just make yourself comfortable in the meantime."

"Okay." Addison handed Emily the keys to her car. "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me Addi." Emily said as she left and went out in the rain to Addison's car.

"I'm so sorry baby." Addison whispered into Scarlet's hair as she slept. "I should have left sooner." Emily got Addison's bags and returned quickly. "Thank you Emily." Addison smiled at her as she returned.

"You're welcome honey. I can take Scarlet if you want to get ready for bed or something if you want. You have to be tired, just go to sleep and we can talk tomorrow if you want to. Don't worry. You're safe here." Emily said as she pulled Addison into a soft hug.

"I don't want to let go of her." She whispered. Emily nodded appreciatively and guided Addison and her daughter upstairs to the guestroom. "Thank you so much." Addison gave her a small smile.

"I'll leave you alone now. Don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything you need."

"Okay." Addison pushed open the door and walked into the guestroom.

Scarlet started stirring in her mother's arms as soon as Addison sat down on the bed. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking through the light. "Mommy?"

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here." Addison kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Mommy, I... I don't want to go back to daddy."

"It's okay sweetie, we're not going to, I'm not going to let him try to hurt you again."

"Mhm.." She murmured half-asleep again, as she cuddled her head into her mother's chest.

"Just go to sleep sweetie." Addison carefully changed Scarlet into her pyjamas and placed her in the big double bed, before she changed into her own pyjamas and slipped in, pulling Scarlet close and closing her eyes.

--

Slowly Addison awoke the next morning and pulled Scarlet close to her. Scarlet cuddled into her mother's chest, opening her eyes slowly. "Mommy, where are we?"

"We're at Emily's sweetie." Addison ran a hand over Scarlet's curls.

"I'm hungry Mommy."

"Shall we go get some breakfast then?"

"Mhm.. ." She answered, still half-asleep. Addison smiled before standing up and pulling Scarlet into her arms, before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

Emily was already awake, making some coffee for her and Addison. "Hey." Addison smiled at her as she entered the kitchen, with a sleepy Scarlet on her hip.

"Morning you two, want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Emily smiled warmly as she poured Addison a cup of coffee and took two plates out of the cupboard. "You have to be hungry, what do you want?"

"I don't mind, what do you want sweetie?" Addison looked down at Scarlet.

"Pancakes…" She mumbled.

"So how did you two sleep?" Emily asked while she started making some pancakes for her guests.

"Okay thanks." Addison smiled and sat down.

Emily had so many questions in her mind she needed to ask Addison. But she could only imagine how terrible she must feel after what she had been through and she didn't want to scare her even more. She knew she needed to wait until Addison was ready to talk about everything. "So, here you are." She said handing Addison the pancakes.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Come on sweetie, you need to move off mommy's lap now." Scarlet shook her head and snuggled closer to Addison.

"Are you working today Addi or do you have the day of or something?"

"I'm not going to go in for a while, I don't want to leave Scarlet."

"Yeah of course." Emily nodded as she took a seat next to Addison and Scarlet.

"Thanks for letting us stay." Addison smiled and cut a piece of pancake for Scarlet who ate it.

"Addi you know you don't have to thank me."

"But I do."

"Addi, do... do you have some, you know, kind of... plan or something?"

"Not really." She shook her head. "Just to get the hell away from him."

"You can stay here as long as you want. And if... if you want to talk or something I'm... I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Addison smiled.

--

Addison looked out of the lounge window and gasped. "No, no, this can't be happening." She quickly picked up Scarlet from the floor.

"What are we doing Mommy?" Scarlet asked surprised.

"Hiding from daddy." Addison looked at Emily scared.

"He's here?!" Emily was shocked and pointed towards the stairs. "Take Scarlet into the bathroom and lock the door. I'll talk to him." Addison nodded and ran up the stairs, locking them in the bathroom.

Emily tried to calm herself down as she heard a loud know on the door. "Let me in!" Daniel yelled.

"I'm coming." Emily shouted. "Daniel." She said as she reached the door. "What's the matter?"

"Where is she?! She has my daughter! She has no right to take her from me!" He pushed into the house. "Addison?!"

"Addison? What are you talking about Daniel?"

"I know she's here!"

"Daniel calm down, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Addison! She's left and taken Scarlet with her!"

"I am sorry Daniel but I haven't seen her."

"I know she's here!" He hissed and looked around.

"Why… why did she even leave?", Emily stammered trying to start a conversation.

"How the fuck am I meant to know?! I just want my daughter!"

"Daniel calm down. I don't know where she is."

"She's here." He turned towards the stairs.

"Daniel she is not. What are you doing?"

"Looking for her!" He reached the top of the stairs.

"Daniel please just calm down, why should she be just here?

"I don't know! All I want is my daughter back!" He pushed open a door.

"Daniel I told you she is not here! Can you stop scanning my house please?!"

He grunted and moved back down the stairs. "Fine! But if you see her, tell her I want my daughter back! She has no right to take her from me!"

"I... I don't know what happened, but I, I'll tell her if I see her." He mumbled something before he left. Emily exhaled relieved as she closed the door behind him and made her way up the stairs again to her bathroom.

Addison stood inside holding Scarlet close to her. "Addison?" Emily whispered as she knocked on the bathroom door. "It's okay, he's gone." Slowly Addison unlocked the door and looked at Emily. "It's okay, he left. And I don't think he will come here again anytime soon."

She nodded. "He wants Scarlet doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"He's not taking her."

"He won't take her away Addi, you two are safe here. He has absolutely no rights to take her from you after all he did."

Addison just nodded. "Is daddy going to take me mommy?" Scarlet looked up with scared eyes.

"No sweetie, I'm not letting him near you again."

Emily stroked Scarlet's hair compassionately, feeling sorry for what the little girl has been through. "So, I started making dinner earlier. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but we should eat."

Emily nodded and made her way down the stairs again towards the kitchen. "Did you tell anyone where you are Addison? Because if you didn't, I think people will start to get worried sooner or later."

"I don't want him finding me."

"Yeah I know and I really don't want to push you. I was just wondering... maybe you should notify the police or something."

Addison shook her head. "I just want to get away."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "That's probably enough for now."

"I suppose I could go back to my parents."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way Addi. Stay here as long as you want. Please." She nodded and looked down at Scarlet. Emily quietly laid the table and took a seat next to Addison.

"Why did he have to pick me?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Why did Daniel choose me?"

"I... I don't think that he planned on doing that when you two got together." Addison just nodded again. "I've know Daniel since he was born. I've been friends with his parents since ever. I never thought that he would be able to do something like that. I know he has a tough job and life gets complicated when you become parents. But that's... how could he do that?" Emily asked more to herself than Addison.

"I thought he was the perfect guy, I thought he was the one for me."

"Yeah, but maybe just everything went too fast for him... for both of you. You didn't know each other that long when you got pregnant. And once there's a child... it sometimes happens that conscientiousness wins over love."

"Then if it wasn't something he wanted he should have said."

"I think something like that, the reason why he did that to you… this reason lays deeper. Maybe even into his childhood. That's what it makes it so hard for me to believe. I don't what caused his doings. People who do something like that have serious problems."

"I just never want to see him again."

"Yeah."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Oh right, the dinner. Sorry honey." Emily said as she stood up and took the food out of the oven. Scarlet watched from her mother's lap. "Here you are." Emily said as she handed Scarlet a plate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Honey." Emily said as she got herself some food. Scarlet turned to her food. They started eating in silence when a knock on the door broke it. Addison looked up scared. "Just stay here with Scarlet. I'll see who it is." Emily stood up, left the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Addison nodded and held Scarlet close again. Emily opened the door and gasped in surprise as she recognized who was standing in front of her.

"Hey mom." Pete said grinning.

"Pete!" She flung her arms around him. "Why haven't you come to visit before?"

"I wanted to, but I've been pretty busy you know." Pete answered, surprised at his mother's reaction.

"Come in, you must be tired."

"Yeah the flight was pretty exhausting."

"Are you hungry? I've just made dinner."

"Oh yeah dinner would be fine."

"Go on through then."

Pete started walking towards the kitchen as he heard voices from inside. "Do you have guests?" Pete asked surprised as he turned towards his mother.

"Yes, Addison and Scarlet."

"Am I supposed to know them?"

"I've mentioned them a few times on the phone." Emily walked into the kitchen and smiled at Addison. "Addison, this is my son Pete, Pete this is Addison and her daughter Scarlet."

"Hey." Pete said as he shook Addison's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hi." Addison shook his hand back, just looking at him.

"Just take a seat Pete and get yourself some food." Emily said as she handed Pete a plate. Addison watched Pete move around the kitchen. "I don't know if I ever mentioned Pete Addison. He's my only son, he works and lives in L.A. and hasn't been here now for some years. I've visited him every one in while, he's pretty busy." Emily explained smiling.

"Oh, what do you do in L.A. then?"

"I'm a doctor, I do alternative medicine."

"Oh…"

"What work do you do?"

"I'm a neo-natal surgeon."

"Oh..."

"Yes." Addison just looked up at him.

"So we're like in the same branch."

"Medical, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe in the whole alternative medicine thing." She shrugged.

"Yeah I thought it would be something like that. Most surgeons tend to dislike it. But have you ever tried it?"

Addison hesitated. "No."

"What makes you dislike it then?"

"It's just like witchcraft in a way."

"It's not witchcraft, it's a different kind of medicine." Pete answered laughing.

"Hmm."

"I can show you sometimes if you want to." He said smiling.

"Show me?" She raised her eyebrows.

Pete laughed. "Yeah alternative medicine, I can prove you that it works and that you should take it serious."

"What would you do?"

"Erm, I'm not sure yet. I'd need to make a short check up. But acupuncture is always good." He said smiling.

"Acupuncture?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you put needles on certain spots on your face for example."

"Needles?" Her eyes widened, she wasn't a huge fan of needles.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Okay…"

"Yeah we can try it sometimes if you want." He smiled.

"Hmm." She nodded slightly. He smiled contently.

"So, how long will you stay Pete?" Emily asked.

"About two weeks I think, if that's okay."

"That's fine." Emily smiled at her son.

"Good. Can I take my stuff in the guestroom then?"

"Your room isn't being used, you can use that one."

"My room? Since when do I sleep in my room when I'm here?"

"Whatever then." Emily shook her head.

"I mean, I can sleep in my room. I was just wondering, because I always stay in the guestroom. But it's okay, if you rather want me to stay in my room."

"Addison is staying in the guestroom."

"Oh." Pete said surprised, looking at Addison. "I... I didn't know that you're staying here."

"Yeah, we are."

"Oh, okay I'll just stay in my room then of course." He said slightly confused. Emily smiled at him. "So, I will just get my stuff from the car then."

"Eat first."

"Of course Mom." He said annoyed, feeling like a teenager again.

"Thank you." Silence settled over them as they ate.

"Wow, looks like the little girl was really hungry." Pete said smiling as he watched Scarlet eating. She nodded her head and her bunches bounced. "How old are you Scarlet?" Pete asked still smiling.

"Three." She replied shyly holding up four fingers.

"You held up four fingers." Pete said, reaching over the table and taking her hand. "That would be three." Scarlet looked at her fingers confused. Pete laughed. Addison smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'll take my bags to my room now." Pete said as he finished eating and stood up. "I can help you clean up afterwards."

"No, I'll be okay." Emily assured him. Pete just smiled and left the kitchen.

"Why have I never met your son before?"

"I guess he just didn't visit since I've known you."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Mommy, can I watch a film?"

"Of course sweetie."

Emily smiled. "Just make yourself comfortable on the sofa then while I clean up the kitchen."

"Thanks." Addison smiled and stood up, walking into the lounge with Scarlet.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison stood in the shower the next day and closed her eyes as the water hit her skin. At the same time Pete entered still half asleep the bathroom with the urge to pee. Addison didn't hear much from the running water. Pete was so tired that he didn't even recognize that someone's in the shower. With her eyes still closed, she turned in the shower. Pete stood up and turned to the basin to wash his hands as he heard something behind him. Addison gasped as she opened her eyes and saw him stood there. Pete did a double take, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Addison standing in the shower. Addison just froze, stood naked in the shower. Pete glanced at her body up and down as he took a step forward to the shower, cupping her face with his hands and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Addison was surprised at first, but then responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced with each other while one of Pete's hands found its way to the small of her back. A soft moan passed her lips and she pressed her wet body up against him. Pete helped her out of the shower to place her in front of him, never breaking the kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair, her teeth clashing against his. He let his hands slide up on the side of her body while he kept on kissing her passionately. She moaned again and the need for air became too much. Pete looked slightly disappointed as he felt her pulling away. She breathed heavily and rested her forehead against his.

Pete looked her deep in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, as he gently stroke her cheek with one hand, the other one still holding her close. Addison just looked back, not sure what to do, the kiss had been so good. He didn't want to rush things, but he just couldn't resist as he pulled her into another kiss. She felt his lips on hers again and she pulled him close, there was just something about this man. He slightly opened his mouth, letting her tongue enter his mouth once again, before he ran his hands through her wet hair.

"We shouldn't…" She mumbled into the kiss.

"I know..." He muttered back, cupping her face with his hands once again before pulling away reluctantly. Addison just looked up at him, her arms still around his neck. "I should go..." Pete whispered, his lips still only inches away from hers.

"Yeah…" Her gaze moved to his lips again. He pecked her lips once again before reluctantly letting go of her. Addison suddenly realised that she was stood naked before him and quickly reached for a towel to cover herself up. Pete smiled shyly before quickly leaving the bathroom. Slowly Addison raised a hand to her lips, that were slightly swollen from the kiss. Pete stood still outside of the bathroom, leaning against the door. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily looked at him as she passed.

Pete was startled by the sudden appearance of his mother. "Erm... nothing, I just... nothing."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay…breakfast will be ready soon, wake Addison and Scarlet up for me please."

"Erm, yeah sure. Addison's already awake I guess, I go and look after Scarlet."

"Okay." Emily smiled and walked down the stairs.

Pete walked towards the guestroom to wake Scarlet. He carefully opened the door and scanned the room for her. She was curled up in the middle of the big bed. Pete slowly made his way to the bed. "Scarlet." He whispered. "Wake up honey."

"Hmm." She curled up tighter.

Pete sat down next to her, stroking her back. "Scarlet. Mom made breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

"Hmm." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good Morning."

"I want to sleep."

Pete laughed. "Yeah I know. But hey, Mommy's waiting for you downstairs I guess."

"Are you going to hit mommy like daddy did?" She looked at him with a questioning look. "I didn't like it when he did that."

Pete looked down at her shocked. "I... I'd never hit your mommy Scarlet."

"Daddy did."

"He... he did?" Scarlet nodded, hugging her teddy close. Pete stroked her hair gently, as he tried to believe what she just said. "Let's go down Scarlet."

"Will you carry me?"

"Yeah of course." He smiled as he took her into his arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Pete stroked her back as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Scarlet." Emily smiled at her.

"I think she's still half asleep." Pete mentioned, as he looked down at Scarlet and she didn't answer.

"I think she is."

"Hey Scarlet, wake up honey. You have to be hungry." She shook her head and buried it into his shoulder. Pete gave up on trying to wake her up and just sat down and put her onto his lap. Scarlet curled up on his lap, hugging her teddy close and gripping his shirt with the other hand. Pete smiled down at her, caressing her back. It wasn't long until she was asleep again.

"Hey." Addison smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Pete said, trying to sound as normal as possible. She was surprised when she saw Scarlet cuddled up on his lap. "I tried to get her awake, but she fall asleep again."

"Oh." Addison bent down and looked at Scarlet. "Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

"I want to sleep." Scarlet murmured, burying her head deeper into Pete's shirt.

Addison sighed. "Don't you want breakfast sweetheart?"

"Mhmm..."

"You have to wake up if you want breakfast." Addison ran a hand through Scarlet's hair. Scarlet reluctantly lifted her head. "Come on." Addison held her arms out to her daughter. "Have some breakfast."

"I want to sit here, can I?"

"Of course baby." Addison placed a kiss on her forehead before she sat down.

"Here you are." Emily said as she placed a plate with pancakes and some coffee in the middle of the table.

"Thanks." Addison smiled.

"You're welcome." Scarlet sat up in Pete's lap.

Pete poured himself a cup of coffee. "Do you want some?" He asked towards Addison.

"Yes please." She smiled at him.

"Do you have any plans for today Pete?" Emily asked, not noticing the look Pete gave Addison. Addison tried not to look at Pete but failed.

"I... erm... I don't actually, no." Scarlet knelt on his lap trying to reach for the pancakes. "Wait Honey, I'll get you some." Pete said putting Scarlet back down. Addison watched how Pete interacted with Scarlet. "Here you are." He said placing the pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you." Scarlet began to eat. Pete just smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. Addison began to eat as well.

"I'm leaving after breakfast, I'm going to visit an old friend of mine. She lives about two hours from here and I probably won't be back until tonight." Emily told them.

"Oh, okay." Addison looked up at Emily.

"There's enough food here, so you probably won't need to go shopping. I don't know if you want to cook something or you could just order pizza or Chinese." Emily started rambling overprotective. "But I guess you can handle that on your own." She added smiling.

"We'll be fine." Addison smiled at her.

"Good." She said after she finished her coffee and stood up. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Have fun." Emily just smiled and left the kitchen. "So…" Addison started. "It's just us…"

"Yeah it is... just us." She nodded and looked at Pete. "So..." Pete started, unsure of what to do. Scarlet just looked up at her mother and Pete. "Are you done with your pancakes?" Pete asked, looking down at Scarlet. She nodded her head and her curls bounced. "I'll start cleaning up then." Pete said while he stood up, placing Scarlet back on the chair.

"Okay, I'll get Scarlet dressed, come on sweetie." Addison stood up.

"Good." Pete said looking at Addison. She smiled at him before her and Scarlet left the room. Pete looked after her before he carried on cleaning up.

Fifteen minutes later Addison and Scarlet walked back down the stairs. Pete was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper. Addison sat down on the couch as well. "Hey." He looked up smiling.

"Hey." She smiled back. Pete just looked her in the eyes, slightly worried by his own feelings. He barely knew her, but there was just something about her... he was not used to. "So…are you just going to stay here all day?"

"I am not sure. I was planning on meeting some old friends when I'm here, but that doesn't have to be today."

"Okay." Addison hesitated. "What were you going to show me, about your work?"

"Oh right. I totally forgot that. Do you want to try it out?"

"Sure."

"Okay then. You just need to lay down, we could do it in the guestroom if you want."

"Okay." She nodded. "Scarlet, will you be alright if mommy and Pete go upstairs for a minute?"

"Can I watch a film then?"

"Of course, I'll put one in for you." Addison stood up.

"I'll just get the things I need from my room." Pete said as he stood up, making his way upstairs.

"Okay." Addison put a film on for Scarlet before walking up the stairs as well.

As Pete entered the guestroom he was holding a small bag in his hands. "Just lay down on the bed." He said. Addison nodded and lay back on the bed. Pete kneeled down next to her, pulling needles out of a plastic bag. "I decided on acupuncture. It works for a lot of things, for example insomnia. But even if you're not suffering from sleeping disorder, you'll see, you'll sleep better tonight." He smiled down at her.

"Okay." She smiled at him, god his eyes were mesmerising. He took the first needle, putting it right between her eyes. "How many needles are you going to use?"

"About ten."

"Okay." She cringed slightly.

"It doesn't hurt." He said still smiling as he carried on putting needles on her earlobes.

"No, I'm just not a huge fan of needles."

"Yeah, most people aren't." She nodded her head slightly. Pete kept on putting needles on her face. "Now you need to just lay here quietly for a few minutes." He explained as he inserted the last one just under her bottom lip.

"Okay."

He smiled down on her, his face dangerously close. "I'll look after Scarlet in the meantime."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He whispered. Addison gazed up at the ceiling as Pete left the room.

Scarlet was still busy watching the film as Pete reached the living room. She looked up at him before back to the film. "Everything okay Scarlet?" Pete said as he sat down next to her. She nodded her head at him. Pete smiled at her. "What are you watching?"

"Enchanted." She climbed up onto his lap.

"What is it about?" He asked stroking her head.

"It's about this princess who gets pushed into the fountain by the evil queen and she ends up in the real world." Scarlet nodded her head again and snuggled down in his lap. Pete smiled down at her, stroking her back.

"Pete?" Addison called.

"Excuse me honey. I just need to look after your mom." Pete said, placing Scarlet next to him. She nodded and carried on watching the film. Pete went upstairs and smiled as he entered the guestroom. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable."

"I'm sorry. Let me take the needles out, should be long enough." She nodded her head. He kneeled down next to her, putting one needle after another out of her face. Once she was needle free she looked at him. "That's it." He whispered still kneeling next to her, his face close to hers. She nodded and looked into his eyes. Slowly he moved his face even closer two hers, capturing her lips with his. Addison turned on her side, cupping his face in her hands. Pete moved one hand to her waist, pulling her close as her tongue entered his mouth.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete kept on kissing her passionately, his hands moving through her hair. Addison pulled him onto the bed, so he lay above her. Pete's mouth left hers, only to make his way down her neck, placing soft kisses everywhere. She moaned lightly and arched her back. His hands wandered down on the sides of her body, reaching her thighs and squeezing it softly.

"Pete…" She breathed.

"Yeah?" He asked before pulling her into a deep kiss once again. Addison just moaned into the kiss and shifted beneath him. Pete's hands kept on exploring her body, before reaching under her top. A gasp passed her lips at the contact. Pete moaned into their kiss at the feeling of her naked skin. Once again she moved her hips beneath him, feeling herself growing wet. Pete grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Addison looked into his eyes before she took his shirt off as well. Pete kissed her once again, making his way down her neck towards her chest, leaving soft kisses between her breasts. Her eyes closed and she arched her back into him, moaning softly. Pete's mouth wandered even further down, stopping at her waistband, his hands opening her pants. She gasped slightly and let his hands work. He striped her pants down her legs, his mouth gently kissing her inner thighs. She wriggled from his touch, a tingle running through her body. Once her pants landed on the floor next to the bed, leaving her just in her underwear, he captured her mouth with his once again.

Her hands moved down his sides, slowly undoing his jeans and pushing them off his hips. He reached for the clasp of her bra, undoing it and revealing her breasts. She looked up at him and let her hands move down his body. Pete started kissing her breasts gently, sucking on her nipples. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them off. He moaned slightly, his hands wandering down, playing with the waistband of her panties. Addison wriggled beneath him, moving her hips. Pete pulled her panties of, his mouth trailing down, starting to kiss her inner thighs once again.

"Oh god…" She breathed and gripped the sheets. He smiled as he made his way to her mouth, kissing her again, one hand holding her close, the other one starting to massage her clit. She moaned into his mouth, moving her hips. As he couldn't stand it any longer he slid into her slowly. Addison gasped at the sensation and wrapped her legs around him. Pete started thrusting into her, carefully at first, then becoming faster. Soft moans left her lips and she closed her eyes. Pete kissed her, one hand playing with her breasts. He felt so good inside her, and she moved her legs higher, taking him in deeper. Pete kept on thrusting while kissing her deeply.

Addison could feel herself starting to tighten around him, and she moved her hips to his. Pete moaned as he felt himself coming closer. "Pete…" She breathed as she tightened even more. He shouted her name out loud as his orgasm rushed over him. Addison joined him, calling his name as her body shook from pleasure. Pete rolled over, lying next to Addison, breathing heavily. "That was…" She started.

"Yeah..." He smiled, turning his head towards her.

"Should we have done it?" Addison looked at him. "We hardly know each other."

"Do you regret it?" He asked slightly worried.

She thought for a moment. "…no, do you?"

"No." He answered. "Not at all."

Addison nodded. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've just slept together, how is this going to affect our relationship."

"I don't know. Maybe we should start to get to know each other now." He said smirking.

"You live in LA though."

"Yeah, I know. But first of all I'm here for two weeks."

"And after those two weeks you'll be gone, I have Scarlet to think about as well."

"But we have two weeks to see how it goes. And if we want to we'll find a way after that."

"You have a life in LA, not here."

"Let's not rush things, okay? We have two weeks to get to know each other, let's concentrate on that first." Pete said, stroking her cheek gently. She just nodded and looked at him. He leaned forward slowly pressing his lips on hers.

"We should really stop this." She mumbled but kissed him back.

"Yeah." He muttered into the kiss before pulling back quickly. Addison turned on her side, looking at him, before she kissed him again. "I thought you wanted to stop this." Pete smiled.

"I said we should, I didn't say I wanted to."

"I can see what you mean." He murmured, kissing her back.

"Scarlet's on her own." Addison moved so she was straddling him, and began kissing down his chest.

"She's busy watching Enchanted." She nodded and moved her hips against him again, still kissing his torso. He enjoyed the feeling of his lips on his body. She let her hand trail over him as well. His hands started to explore her body, squeezing her ass.

She moaned softly. "What do you want?" She whispered.

"You." He answered before pulling her into a senseless kiss. Addison ran her hands through his hair, kissing him back passionately. He moaned into the kiss, his hands running over her thighs. She moved her hips against his again, feeling his erection. Still kissing her fiercely, he moved one hand to her clit, feeling how much she wanted him. A moan passed her lips, and she moved her hips up so he entered her again. Slowly he started thrusting into her, leaving kisses all over her body.

"You feel so good…" He smiled kissing her breasts before making his way back to her neck. She gasped and moved her hips on top of him, taking him in deep. He moaned, his hands capturing her ass, pulling himself even deeper inside her. Addison had never had better sex with anyone before. Pete wanted her so much, he wished he cold freeze the moment, so they'd never have to stop what they were doing right now. "Oh Pete…" She moaned deeply as she felt her orgasm crash over her body. He shouted her name out as well as he reached his climax.

Addison came down from her high breathing heavily. "Wow…"

"Yeah that's the right word I guess." He breathed. She looked down at him and smiled. He lifted his head and kissed her gently.

"I should go and check on Scarlet really."

"Yeah, you're right." He said, trying to hide his disappointment, but failed. Addison moved her hips so he slid out of her and got off the bed. He stood up as well and started to get dressed.

"Have you seen my bra?" Addison looked around the room as she pulled her panties on.

"You look just fine without it." He said smirking. She blushed and tried to cover her breasts up. He smiled as he picked her bra from the floor, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She took it and quickly put it on, before putting on her top and jeans. Pete finished dressing as well and followed her downstairs. Addison looked into the living room and saw Scarlet was still watching the film. Pete sat down next to her. Scarlet climbed onto his lap again.

"So, is the princess already back in her world?" Pete asked her.

"Nope, she's fallen in love with the lawyer guy."

"Oh really? So she won't go back home?"

"No, she'll stay in the real world 'cause they love each other."

"I see." He said, smiling down at her. Addison just sat back and watched them. Pete stroked her hair absently while watching the movie.

A while later and the movie finished. Scarlet turned around on Pete's lap, looking at Pete and Addison as she'd expected them to do something now. "What do you want to do now sweetie?" Addison tucked a strand of hair behind Scarlet's ear.

"We could play something." She said happily.

"What do you want to play?"

"I don't know. But can Pete play with us?"

"You'll have to ask him." Addison smiled.

"Will you play with us?" She turned to Pete.

"Yeah of course." Pete smiled.

"Yay!" Scarlet hugged him. Pete looked surprised at Addison over Scarlet's shoulder, hugging her back. "Can we play dolls?"

"Erm, I don't think that I'm good at playing dolls, but I can try it."

"Okay." Scarlet got off his lap and went to get some dolls. Pete smiled as he watched her going upstairs. Addison smiled as well.

"How does that work?" Pete asked Addison. "Playing dolls?"

"You just have a doll and be that character."

"Oh, okay."

Addison smiled and Scarlet reappeared with three dolls. "Mommy you be the mommy, Pete you be the daddy, and I'll be the baby."

"Okay." Scarlet handed them the dolls and sat on the floor. Pete just looked at his doll, waiting for Scarlet or Addison to start. Scarlet pretended to be a baby and made baby noises. Pete took his doll and went towards Scarlet's. "What's the matter baby girl?"

"Babies can't talk Pete."

Pete laughed. "Oh right, sorry. I knew I wouldn't be good at this."

"You should have a baby." Scarlet looked at Pete.

"Erm.. yeah, okay."

"You should have a baby then you can be a real daddy."

"Oh, you... you mean a real daddy."

"Yeah." She nodded. "You should be a real daddy."

"Hopefully I will be, sometime."

"You could have a baby with mommy!" Scarlet smiled widely.

Pete looked at Addison surprised, unsure of what to say. "Erm, I... Let's just keep playing, hm?" He said towards Scarlet.

"Will you ever have a baby Pete?"

"I hope so." He answered. "I'd love to be a daddy."

"You can have a baby with mommy and then I can be a big sister." Pete hesitated, looking at Addison seeking help. Addison just blinked at him. "Please have a baby so I can be a big sister."

"Sweetie it's not that easy…" Pete looked relieved, hoping that she'd drop the subject now.

"But Pete wants to be a daddy and I want to be a big sister."

"We'll see, okay?" Pete said, trying to say something that Scarlet would settle for.

"Okay." She sighed and they went back to the dolls. Pete exhaled relieved and took his doll.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison placed Scarlet into the big bed and kissed her. "Sweet dreams baby."

"I want to tell Pete god night as well." Scarlet frowned.

"Okay." Addison left the room and returned with Pete a few minutes later.

"Good night Sweetie." Pete said as he looked down at her.

"Hug." She held her arms out.

He smiled as he leaned down and hugged her gently. "Sleep well." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Night, night, love you mommy." She closed her eyes.

"Love you too sweetie." Pete left the room and made his way downstairs. Addison kissed Scarlet before leaving the room.

Pete got himself and Addison something to drink from the kitchen before returning to the living room. "Thanks." She accepted the drink from him. Pete sat down on the couch, next to Addison. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Pete smiled back, taking a sip of his drink. Addison watched him slightly before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own. Pete kissed her back, putting his drink on the table to take her face in his hands. She moaned and moved to straddle him. Pete felt her opening her mouth, allowing his tongue access.

Her hands ran through his hair and she shifted her hips against him. Pete's hand wandered up and down the side's of her body teasingly. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself up against him. Pete pulled away, only to make his way down to her neck, kissing and sucking it gently. Addison closed her eyes and titled her head to the side. Pete's mouth trailed back up, capturing her mouth with his again.

Suddenly the door opened and Emily walked in, gasping at the sight. Pete was startled as he heard the door opening and pulled away quickly to turn around.

"Pete! Addison!" Emily just looked at them surprised.

"Mom..." Pete said unsure of how to continue. "Erm, I... we were just..."

"You were just sticking your tongues down each other's throats." Pete exhaled annoyed, looking up at Addison. Addison bit her lip and looked down.

"Mom, that's not any of your business."

"I don't want Addison getting hurt."

"What makes you think that I'll hurt her?" Pete said, standing up after pushing Addison next to him gently.

"You haven't long lost your wife."

"Mom, it was years ago and has nothing to do with that."

"I just don't want to see either of you hurt."

"You won't." He said, trying to sound calm. She nodded and looked at Addison. Pete shifted from one leg to another, feeling uncomfortable by the situation.

"I'll leave you then shall I?"

"It's your house mom, you don't have to leave."

"I'm tired anyway."

"Okay..."

"Just…don't do anything stupid." She walked up the stairs.

"God, she makes me feel like I'm fifteen again." Pete sighed.

"You have a wife?" Addison looked up at him.

"I _had_ a wife. She died six years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry." Pete said, sitting down next to her again.

"How long were you married for?"

"Five years."

"So you didn't have kids?"

"No we didn't."

"Why not?"

"It was everything, but a picture-perfect marriage." Addison just nodded. "I... usually I don't talk about it. With no one. It's not easy for me to open up, but I... I'll try it."

"You don't have to."

"You don't want to hear it?"

"Not if it's too painful for you."

"I didn't open up to anyone yet, because I didn't meet anyone who was worth it. I never met a woman and felt like I want her to know or something. And I know it's weird, because I barely know you, but I feel like telling you."

"Okay." She nodded.

Once Pete told her about his messy marriage they sat there in silence for a while. "Relationships aren't easy."

"Yeah. If you want it to work you have to fight for it all the time. And as soon as one stops fighting it doesn't make sense if the other one trys to fight for both of them. It's over."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "It's hard."

"This morning, when I woke Scarlet up... she asked me something. I wanted to ask you all day, but I never find the right moment."

"What did she ask?" Addison sat up straighter and looked at him.

"She... she asked me if I will hit you... like daddy did." She gasped and just looked at him. "I barely know you... and I don't feel like I have the right to ask you that... but I had to..."

"I had to get her away from him." Tears gathered in her eyes. He just nodded and took her hand in his. "He tried to hit her." Her voice was small and tears rolled down her cheeks. Pete didn't know what exactly happened, but as soon as Addison's words left her mouth he felt an incredibly anger came over him and he just wanted to kill that guy. "He used to hit me, then he tried to hit Scarlet and I knew we had to get away." She began to sob. Unsure of what to say he decided to just take her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "I just want to keep my daughter safe."

"It's okay." He said, stroking her back. "He won't touch either of you again." Addison just sobbed onto his shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe here." He whispered into her hair, gently fondling her head. Her hand grasped at his shirt slightly. He just held her close, wanting her pain to go away.

After a while Addison pulled back. Pete wasn't sure what to do. He felt sorry for her and Scarlet but at the same time he was so angry that he just wanted to kill this guy. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're the last one who has to be sorry Addison." She nodded. "It's late. Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's go upstairs then." He said as he stood up. She nodded and stood up. They went upstairs silently. "So... good night." Pete said as he reached the door to his room.

Addison nodded her head and bit her lip. "Will…will you…" He turned towards her once again. "Will you just hold me tonight?"

"Of course." He said smiling, walking towards her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No need to thank me." He said as they entered the guestroom. She smiled and looked down at Scarlet sleeping. Pete sat down at the edge of the bed, carefully stroking Scarlet's back.

"I'm just going to change."

"Okay." Pete nodded. Addison left the bedroom for a few minutes. Pete just watched Scarlet sleeping, feeling so sorry for the little girl. She hugged her teddy closer and let out a little sigh. Pete smiled at her, covering her body with the blanket.

Addison entered the room wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Pete looked up at her, watching her as she made her way to the bed. She smiled at him as she shifted Scarlet slightly and slipped into the bed. Pete just took off his jeans and slipped into the bed as well. She smiled and pulled Scarlet close. Pete pulled an arm around both of them, holding them close. Addison smiled and snuggled up to him. He pecked her head, while gently stroking her back. Addison closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, it's been a while since I updated this story. I hope some of you are still interested though (:

Enjoy.

_______________________

Pete woke up the next morning, Addison still cuddled up close to him, Scarlet lying between the two of them. Slowly Scarlet opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled down at her sleepily. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She replied. Pete looked up, watching Addison who was still sleeping in his arms. "Are you going to be like my new daddy?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"I, erm... I don't know."

"Are you going to have a baby with mommy?"

Pete laughed quietly. "Scarlet, I... I really like your mommy. But I can't promise you anything yet. It's not... that easy, you know?"

"Why not?" Scarlet looked at him for an answer.

"Because you... you need some time to, to get to know each other better before... you decide something like that."

"Don't you know each other then?"

"We do know each other...we just have to get to know each other better..."

"Can't you get to know each other quickly so you can have a baby?"

Pete laughed. "No Scarlet, things just... don't work that way." She pouted at him. "I'm sorry, that things aren't easier Sweetie." He said, stroking her head.

"But I want a baby brother or sister."

"You should enjoy being an only child. So you don't have to share your mom, hm?" She just looked at him. He smiled at her encouraging.

"So you're not going to have a baby with mommy?"

"I just... I just can't promise you that."

"Okay." She sighed. Pete was relieved that she finally dropped the subject with that. "Are you going to live with us now?"

"I'll stay here till the end of next week, I don't know what will happen after that."

"Oh…okay then." Pete smiled at her, hoping that the questioning would be over for now. "Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah of course. Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Okay."

"Okay then." He said, trying to get out of the bed without waking Addison up. Addison stirred slightly but went back to sleep. "Come here." Pete said holding his arms out towards Scarlet. She moved towards him and let him pick her up. Pete carried her out of the room, closing the door gently behind him and making his way downstairs.

"Can I have raisins in my pancakes?"

"Yeah, of course." Pete said smiling down at her and entering the kitchen.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands. Pete laughed and placed her on a chair, starting to prepare her breakfast. "Don't you have a family of your own?"

"Erm, no I don't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't find the right women yet."

"Oh…" She just watched him.

"Yeah." Pete said, while he kept on making her pancakes. Scarlet nodded. Pete finished the pancakes, placing them on the table in front of Scarlet and taking a seat next to her after he poured himself a cup of tea. She began to eat the pancakes happily. Pete just watched her, drinking his tea absently. She dropped a few pieces back onto her plate. "Do you have enough?" Scarlet nodded happily. He just smiled and took her plate to put it in the sink.

"I want to go swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Erm.. we could wait until your mommy wakes up and ask her to go to the beach with us then, if you want."

"Okay." She smiled widely.

He smiled. "What do you want to do in the meanwhile?"

"Can I watch a film?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. "Which film do you want to watch?"

"Toy Story!"

"Let's see if mom has it." He said looking through her DVD's.

"Okay." Scarlet sat on the couch.

"Here it is." Pete said, before putting it into the player and sitting down next to Scarlet.

"Yay." For a while, both of them just sat there, watching the movie.

A few minutes later and Addison walked down the stairs still wearing a tank top and shorts. "Good Morning." Pete said, smiling at her.

"Morning." She smiled back.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"It's okay, I'll make it myself."

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked into the kitchen. Pete turned back to the TV, stroking Scarlet's hair. She was too interested in the film. "I'll be right back, yeah?" Pete said, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen as well. Scarlet just nodded.

"Hey." Pete said as he entered the room.

"Hey." Addison smiled at him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay thanks, you?"

"Just okay? You should have slept perfect after the acupuncture." Pete said, trying to make a disappointed face.

"I haven't slept as well as I had last night in a while." She smiled, although she wasn't so sure it was because of the acupuncture.

"Good." Pete said smiling, stepping closer to her. Addison looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her gently. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, and she pressed her body close to his. Pete opened his mouth slightly, his tongue joining hers. She let out a small moan. Pete cupped her face with his hands, pulling her even deeper into the kiss.

Her fingers ran through his hair. "We shouldn't…" She mumbled.

"Why?" He muttered into the kiss.

"Because Scarlet is in the other room, and the more we do this, the more feelings I get for you…" He pulled away reluctantly, looking down at her. "You're leaving the end of next week."

"I know..."

"So we shouldn't, we'll end up getting hurt."

"No. You're the first woman who made me feel something in years. Or maybe even the first woman who made me ever feel something like this. And that just after a few days. I won't throw that down."

"But you live in LA, and me and Scarlet live here." She looked at him sadly.

"We'll find a way."

"We can't have a long distance relationship, I have to think about Scarlet."

"Then come with me."

"To LA?" Addison just looked at him shocked.

"Yeah... to LA."

"You really want me and Scarlet to come with you?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, because I haven't know you that long... but I want you to come with me."

"Scarlet comes first with me."

"Yeah of course, she's your daughter."

"I have to do what's best for her."

"What's bad about coming to LA for her?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"You don't have to. I don't want to force you." Pete said, looking down, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Only if Scarlet is okay with moving." He looked up again, hope reflecting in his eyes. "Only if she doesn't mind moving with you."

"She already wants us to have a baby, so I don't think she'll mind moving with me." He said smiling. "But I don't want to push you. We can see how it goes and if it's still what you want by the end of the next week you can ask her, hmm?"

"Okay." Addison smiled back.

"Can I now kiss you again?"

"Yes." Pete smiled at her before leaning down, kissing her tenderly. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him back.

"Are you okay?" Pete said after pulling away, gently stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

He smiled back, pecking her lips once again. "Scarlet said she would like to go to the beach today. Do you want to?"

"Erm." She bit her lip. "I don't want Daniel seeing us."

"I'll come with you. He won't get near to either of you two again, I'll make that sure."

"I'm still not sure, he came looking for us the other day."

"What did you do?"

"Hid in the bathroom." Just the thought of this guy made Pete so angry, that he could explode. He just wanted to kill him for hurting Addison. "I just don't want him to see us, we need to get away."

"You can't lock yourself up in here. You don't have to be afraid, as long as I'm with you."

"No." She shook her head. "We can't take the risk, do we have to leave next week?"

Pete looked at her in surprise. "Do you want to leave earlier?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "We can't find us that way." She shrugged. "We need to talk to Scarlet first though."

"Erm, yeah okay." He said reluctantly.

"What? Don't you want to leave early?"

"No, it's not that. It's just... you don't just come with me, because you want to get away from him, do you?"

Addison looked at him. "No, I want to be with you, even if I don't know you that well."

"Okay..." Addison smiled and kissed him again. Pete kissed her back, his hands pulling her close.

"I think…I think…I'm, falling in love."

Pete smiled into the kiss. "Yeah... me too." Addison smiled and kissed him again, her arms around his neck. Pete held her close, one hand stroking her cheek.

"We should talk to Scarlet."

"Yeah."

"Let's go talk to her now."

"Okay." He said before pulling away.

Addison smiled and walked back into the lounge, sitting next to Scarlet. "Scarlet, honey, we want to talk to you." Pete sat down as well, looking down at Scarlet. "Sweetie, how would you feel if we moved to LA with Pete?"

Scarlet gasped, looking at her mother with wide eyes. "Would we live with Pete then?"

"Yes, we will." Addison nodded.

Scarlet gasped once again. "And would you have a baby with him then?"

"Erm…I'm not sure that would happen yet."

Scarlet looked disappointed. "But we would live with Pete, right?"

"Yes, we would."

"I want to go there then." She said, smiling brightly.

"Okay." Addison smiled and kissed Scarlet's head.

Scarlet turned around and hugged Pete tightly. "We're going to live with you!"

"Yeah." Pete said smiling.

"So you're happy then Scarlet?"

"Yes, I'm happy."

"Good, give mommy a hug." Addison held her arms out. Scarlet jumped into her mother's arms. "I love you baby."

"Love you too Mommy." Addison smiled and looked up at Pete. Pete just smiled back, to his own surprise absolutely not scared about how fast everything changed in the last days.

"You can finish watching the film now sweetie, me and Pete need to talk." Scarlet just nodded. Addison stood up and motioned for Pete to follow. Pete nodded and stood up as well. They walked into the kitchen and Addison turned to face him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us moving."

"Okay..."

"Like, where exactly do you live, do you live in a flat, a hour, I need to know these things."

"I live in a house on the beach."

Addison smiled. "Scarlet will love that."

"I hope so." He said smiling back.

"She loves the beach."

"Then she will love it there for sure."

"And what is there for me to love there?" Addison raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Me, of course." He responded, pulling her close. She smiled and kissed him again. Pete just kissed her back happily.

"So how often will I have to share you with work?"

Pete smiled. "Depends on how many patients I have and the cases we work on... but usually I work 5 days per week and I have the weekends free."

"Good, and where exactly do you work?"

"It's a Private Practice in Santa Monica."

"No name?"

"Oceanside Wellness Centre." He replied.

"You work with Naomi?!" Addison looked at him shocked.

"You know Naomi?!" Pete asked surprised.

"We went to med school together."

"Is it a bad thing for you to meet her again?" He asked worried.

"No, why would it be?"

"I was just wondering."

"Okay." She smiled. "It'll be so nice to see her again."

"Good."

"Who else do you work with then? Sam?"

"Yeah Sam... her ex-husband and one of my best friends."

"Ex?" Addison stared at him. "They got divorced?"

"Yeah... Sam divorced her about one year ago."

"Oh my god, why?"

"We don't know that actually. He just said that he woke up one morning and couldn't do it anymore." Pete shrugged.

"How did Maya take it?"

"Pretty good actually. She's a big girl and almost enjoys it... you know double clothes and everything." He smiled.

"That's good then."

"Yeah."

"When do you want to go then?"

"Is tomorrow early enough for you? I need some time to explain it to my mother and also, I didn't spend a lot of time with her yet."

"It's fine." She smiled.

"I think she's still grocery shopping, but she should be back soon." He said before leaning down and kissing her. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, as the front door opened. "Here she is." He said after pulling back reluctantly.

"Talking about me were you?" Emily raised an eyebrow as she placed the grocery bags on the side.

"Hey Mom." Pete just replied as he walked towards her, taking the grocery bags and carrying them in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Emily looked at her son, knowing he was up to something.

"Nothing, I'm just helping you with the bags."

"Pete, I know you, you're up to something."

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm leaving earlier than expected."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Erm... Addison needs to get away from here."

"You're taking Addison back with you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, when are you leaving?"

Pete looked surprised at his mother's reaction. "Probably tomorrow."

"And Scarlet's happy about this?"

"Yeah, we talked to her and she was thrilled." Pete said smiling.

"You're going to look after them?"

"Of course I will mom."

"Good." Emily nodded.

"I am sorry, that I'm leaving so soon."

"It's okay, I can always come and visit you."

"Yeah." Pete smiled. Emily smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete, Addison, Emily and Scarlet were watching TV at night when Scarlet fall asleep on Pete's lap. "I'll carry her upstairs, I'm tired anyway." Pete said.

"Oh, okay."

"Good night."

"I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Pete said smiling at her, as he carried Scarlet towards the guestroom. Addison smiled and walked into the bathroom. Pete placed Scarlet on the bed, covering her with the blanket. She cuddled up to her teddy. Pete just sat there, watching her sleep. She looked so small in the big bed. Pete mulled over if he should either wait for Addison to return from the bathroom or go sleep in his room. Scarlet sighed slightly.

Pete decided on saying goodnight to Addison before leaving. He walked towards the bathroom, knocking at first, then opening the door when no one answered. Addison was stood with her back to him, enjoying her shower. Pete was unsure what to do, he didn't want to do anything Addison didn't want. She turned slowly in the shower and looked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, okay." Addison smiled at him.

He just looked at her. "...good night, then."

"Yeah…goodnight…" He turned towards the door, but then hesitated and turned his head once again. She smiled, not wanting him to go. He just couldn't resist as he walked towards the shower once again, pulling her into a kiss. Addison kissed him back wrapped her arms around him. He let his hands wander down her body, pulling her close. The water sprayed down them and Addison let out a small moan. Pete pulled away reluctantly, only to get undressed quickly, stepping into the shower to her. Addison smiled at him and pulled him closer again. His mouth trailed down, over her jaw towards her neck, kissing it softly.

She let out a small moan and titled her head. He pressed her against the wall, his mouth trailing further down. Another moan passed her lips and she let her hands move down his sides. He pulled her into another senseless kiss, his hands exploring her wet body. "I want you…" Addison breathed into Pete's ear. Pete held her by the waist, lifting her gently so she could wrap her legs around him as he slid into her. Her legs went around his waist and she gasped at the sensation. He started thrusting slowly, pressing her against the wall.

Addison let her head drop to the crook of his neck and kissed it gently. Pete kept on thrusting, his hands softly touching her breasts. Her back arched and she moaned softly. He passionately pressed his lips against hers once again, his hands holding her waist, pushing himself deeper into her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, her arms pulling him closer. "You're amazing..." He murmured into he kiss. In return she moaned his name as her orgasm washed over her. Pete joined her, moaning in pleasure.

"That was…" Addison breathed. "…breath taking."

He smiled at her. "Yeah..."

"Is it going to be like that in LA?"

"Of course, if you want it to be like that."

"I do." She smiled. He just smiled back, leaning down and kissing her again. "We should really go to bed."

"Yeah."

"We have to catch a flight tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." He said, stepping out of the shower. Addison smiled and got out as well, wrapping a towel around her body. Pete picked his clothes up from the floor and walked towards the door. "Do... do you want me to sleep in my room or... here."

"In the bathroom?" She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

He smiled. "You know what I meant."

"Stay with us tonight if you want."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you think we're moving to fast?"

"I don't know."

"... me neither."

"Okay…"

"No, don't get me wrong. I want you and Scarlet to come with me. It's just, when you think about it... we've only know each other a few days and under other circumstances we wouldn't move that fast." He said. "But I don't care, because it feels right."

"If you want to take it slow we can."

"There's no way I'm leaving you two here alone. I was just wondering if it is too fast for you."

"We need to get away, and, I have these feelings for you, that I think I should act on." She looked at him. "I want to move with you."

"Okay." He said raising a small smile. Addison smiled back. Pete turned towards the door and left the bathroom. She was disappointed that he left but got changed anyway, walking into the guest room. Pete thought about sleeping with her and Scarlet, but then decided on spending the night in his room, because he felt like she may have needed some space and he didn't want to push her. Addison sighed and crawled into bed next to Scarlet pulling her close.

*******************

Early the next morning Pete put his and Addison's stuff into the trunk of his car. Addison walked down the steps with a sleeping Scarlet in her arms. "Are you ready?" He asked her as he entered the house again.

"Yes, I'm ready." She smiled.

"Good." He said as he smiled back. "Let's go then." Addison strapped her sleeping daughter into the back of the car before getting into the passenger's seat and putting on her seatbelt. Pete got in as well, starting the car and pulling out. Addison just glanced out the window as they drove along. "Are you okay?" Pete asked after a while, worried by the silence.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good." He said, concentrating on the street again. Addison nodded and looked back out the window again. Silence fell over them once again until they reached the airport. Addison un-strapped Scarlet who was still sleeping. Pete got their stuff from the trunk and they made their way into the airport. Slowly Scarlet opened her eyes and looked around her. "Good Morning." Pete said, smiling at her as he noticed her waking up.

"Are we at the airport?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay." Pete smiled and they carried on walking. Addison placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

Two hours later they where sitting in their plane heading to LA. Addison looked at Scarlet next to her and ran a hand through her curls. Pete just sat there, starring out of the window. Addison turned and smiled at him. Pete smiled back before looking down at Scarlet who was busy painting. "What are you painting sweetie?"

"Me and a little brother on the beach."

"A little brother?" Addison looked at her daughter.

"Yeah. I want to be a big sister."

"And you want a little brother?"

"A sister would be okay too, but I'd rather have a brother."

"Why a brother?" Addison was intrigued. Scarlet just shrugged and kept on painting. "Okay then."

"Are you going to get another baby mommy?" Scarlet asked, looking up at her mother again.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Okay." Scarlet breathed, concentrating on her picture again. Addison smiled and turned to look at Pete. Pete turned away from the window, smiling at Addison.

"Do you want a baby?"

Pete looked surprised before he answered. "Yeah, I always wanted children." Addison just nodded. Pete smiled before turning back to the window.

"When do you have to start work?"

"Actually I've free until the end of next week."

"Good." Addison smiled. "You can show us around then."

"Yeah. You will love the beach. And the mall." Pete said smiling.

"I'm sure I will." She smirked. He smiled back and turned towards the window again.

"How much longer is it?" Scarlet looked up from her picture.

"About an hour."

"Okay." She turned back to her drawing.

Pete smiled down at her. "If you want we can go right to the beach today when we're in LA."

"I'd like to take our stuff home and have lunch first."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay." She smiled and leaned into him. Pete rested his head on her shoulder, pecking her head. Addison let her eyes close and snuggled closer. He stroked her arm gently, absently watching Scarlet painting.

"Are you going to marry mommy?"

"You and your questioning." He smiled. "I don't know Scarlet."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I... erm… we'll see."

"That doesn't answer my question." She pouted.

"Scarlet you... you need some time to get to know each other until you decide to marry someone."

"But you do know each other."

"But not good enough."

"Will we have to move out if you don't get married?" Scarlet looked at him sadly.

Pete smiled. "No, of course not."

"Okay." She went back to her picture again.

"She's a very curious girl, huh?" Addison looked at him sleepily. "You tired?" He asked before leaning down, kissing her. She slowly kissed him back. He pulled away, fondling her cheek while looking in her eyes.

"Why do you keep kissing if you're not going to get married and have a baby?" Scarlet looked at them.

"I… erm… we..." Pete tried to come up with something to reply.

"But you normally kiss when you're going to get married and have a baby."

"Yeah that's true."

"So why aren't you marrying mommy and having a baby with her?" Scarlet was confused.

"Scarlet, maybe I am going to marry your mom and have a child with her. But I can't tell you that yet." Addison looked up at him.

"Okay." Scarlet sighed and turned back to her picture once more.

"What?" He whispered towards Addison.

"You want to marry me and have a baby with me?"

"I... I just needed to say something she accepts and makes her stop asking me those questions..."

"Oh…okay." She looked away again.

"But that... that doesn't mean that I never will... want this." Addison just nodded her head. Pete exhaled exhausted.

*************************

A while later and they had arrived at Pete's. "Here we are." Pete said as he opened the door for Addison and Scarlet. They walked inside and Addison looked around her. Pete stood there and watched them. "It's not that big."

"It's lovely." Addison smiled. "How many bedrooms?"

"Three."

Her smiled widen. "Okay."

"I can show you around if you want."

"That would be nice." He smiled as he started guiding her though his house. Addison looked around her, taking everything in. "And where will I get to sleep?"

"...you can sleep in one of the guestrooms...or in my bedroom. It's up to you."

"Where do you want me to sleep?" She smiled up at him.

"I'd like you to sleep with me." He smiled back. "But if you don't want to or if it's too fast for you, it's okay."

"No." She smiled. "I'll sleep with you." Addison pecked his lips.

"Good." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And what about Scarlet's room?"

"It's next to ours, we'd just need to turn it into a nursery."

"A nursery?"

"Yeah?"

"She's three, she doesn't need a nursery anymore."

Pete laughed. "Well, we can also leave the room as it is."

"It'll need decorating."

"Yeah probably." Addison smiled and pecked his lips. Pete leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Can we go to the beach?" Scarlet looked up at them hopefully.

"Yeah of course." Pete said smiling down at Scarlet. "Do you want to?" He asked towards Addison.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Let's go then." Addison smiled and slipped her hand into Pete's. Pete led them downstairs and out onto his porch.

"Wow, what a view."

"Yeah." He said, looking out on the ocean. Scarlet squealed with delight and she ran towards the beach. Pete smiled and they followed her down the porch.

"I think I'll sit here and watch you." Addison smiled and sat down in a chair.

"Okay." Pete said, pecking her lips before following Scarlet onto the beach. Addison just sat back and watched them. "Where are you running to?" Pete shouted after Scarlet.

"The beach!" She giggled. Pete just laughed and ran after her. "Catch me if you can!"

Pete ran after her for a while, before catching her and lifting her up high in the air. "Got you." She giggled loudly. He put her down again and smiled at her for being so hyper.

"Catch me!" She giggled and ran off again. Pete chased her again, pretending to run slower to give her advance. "Catch me daddy!" Scarlet giggled again. Pete was shocked at first and didn't know what to do, but then decided to go on as nothing had happened. "You're too slow daddy!" Pete caught her once again, lifting her up before glancing at Addison to see if she heard her. Scarlet giggled and wriggled in his arms.

"Do you want to go back to the house and have some lunch with your mom?"

"Okay." She giggled. Pete sat her on his waist and carried her back to the house.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah we are hungry."

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" Addison suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. I don't think that I have much food at home, anyway."

"Where shall we go then?" She stood up.

"There's a nice place, pretty close from her. We can walk there if you want."

"Sure, you can pay." Addison winked at him.

"Yeah, sure." Addison smiled and they walked back into the house. Pete grabbed some things and walked towards the front door. Scarlet rested her head on his shoulder. Pete took Addison's hand in his and they started walking. She smiled and linked their fingers together. For a few minutes they just walked next to each other in silence.

"How much further?" Scarlet asked.

"We're almost there."

"Okay."

As they reached the place Pete walked in and led them to a small table with a nice view of the ocean. "It's nice here."

"Yeah." Pete nodded as he sat down.

"I should have moved here years ago." Addison mused.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful place to live."

"I want to spend the rest of my life here." Pete just smiled at her. "With you." She smiled. Pete looked surprised at first, but then he leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on Addison's lips. She slowly kissed him back and Scarlet giggled.

"What's so funny you..." Pete said as he smiled down at Scarlet, tickling her on the stomach. She giggled even more. Pete stopped as the waitress came to receive their order. Addison let Pete order the food while she gazed out the window. "What are you thinking about?" Pete asked after the waitress left.

"What life will be like."

"And what do you think it will be like?"

"Sunny." She smiled.

"Yeah." He said, looking out of the window as well.

"I'll need to find somewhere to work."

"Yeah. There's the St. Ambrose Hospital near Oceanside."

"I don't want to be out of the house for too long though." Addison titled her head to the side.

"Hey, maybe we could even talk to Naomi and you could work at Oceanside as the new OB/GYN."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We can talk to her tomorrow or something."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Addison, Pete and Scarlet stood in the elevator in the Oceanside Wellness Centre, ready to meet Naomi and the rest of the doctors. Addison smiled and took a deep breath while Scarlet her head rest on Pete's shoulder. "You don't always have to carry her you know." Addison smiled.

"I know, but I just can't say no when she asks me." Addison rolled her eyes and the elevator dinged. Pete was the first one to step out of the elevator and walked towards the receptionist. "Hey Dell." Addison followed and looked around.

"Hey who's this?" Dell looked at Scarlet in Pete's arms.

"Scarlet." Pete said looking down at her. "Is Naomi in her office?"

"Yep." Dell nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded. "Let's go then." He said towards Addison. She smiled and followed him. "Do you want to talk to her alone first?" He asked as they almost reached the office.

"Sure." Addison shrugged.

"Okay." Pete said. "Shall I go in my office with Scarlet in the meanwhile?"

"Okay." She smiled and pushed open the door to Naomi's office. "Hey Nae."

Naomi sat at her table and looked at Addison with wide eyes. "Oh my god Addison, what are you doing here?"

"I'm moving here."

Naomi stood up, pulling her into a hug. "You are what?"

"Moving to LA." Addison hugged her back.

"Erm... why?"

"We needed to get away and Pete asked us to come with him." She shrugged.

"Pete?!" Naomi asked half shocked, half surprised.

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"But you're not moving in with Pete, are you?!"

"Yeah, we are." She smiled.

"Are you two... together?!"

"Kind of."

"And now you're moving in with him?! How long have you known him Addi?!"

Addison shrugged. "A few days."

"Addison!" Naomi looked at her shocked. "I didn't hear anything from you in a year, which I am really mad about by the way. But THAT is not my best friend... my Addison would NEVER do something like that."

"I had to get Scarlet away from there, it was my only option."

"Why did you have to get away from there so fast? What happened Addi?"

"Daniel hit me, and he tried to hit Scarlet." Addison closed her eyes at the memory.

"Oh my god." Naomi whispered, tears coming to her eyed immediately as she hugged Addison tightly.

"I had to get Scarlet away from that." Naomi just nodded, still holding Addison close. "This is my only option."

Naomi pulled away, looking her in the eyes. "You knew that you can always come to me. You should have called me Addison. I can't believe this." Addison just nodded at her friend. "And now you're moving in with Pete?! Addi, do you even l... like this man?"

"I have these feelings for him I've never experienced before." She admitted.

Naomi sighed. "This is not a good idea Addi. Pete is not... he is not the kind of guy you're looking for. I can't even believe that he offered you to move in with him." Naomi shook her head. "He is not a relationship kind of guy. He can't commit since his wife died... he's just not the right guy for you Addi."

"People can change though."

"But you don't even know him."

"I don't know him that well, I know that."

"Well, why don't you just move in with me then?"

"What's so wrong with Pete though?"

"He'll hurt you sooner or later." Addison sighed and put her head in her hands. "I just want to avoid, you getting hurt again."

"I'll get hurt anyway."

"What do you mean Addi?"

"Every man will hurt me somehow, even if it's not intentionally, and not being with Pete, it'll hurt." She shrugged.

"But... I don't understand this. You barely know him."

"I know." Addison smiled. "But I'm just attracted to him."

"I don't think that this is good. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not the kind of guy you're looking for."

Addison sighed. "Then what kind of guy am I looking for?"

"Someone who wants the same things you want. Someone constant, someone who is looking for something real and long termed. That's not Pete."

"Scarlet likes him though, he's brilliant with her."

"Yeah, I believe that. He is a great guy, but the question is for how long he will... be there... before he gets scared or bored or before it gets too serious for him." Addison sighed and just looked at her friend. "Addi... I am sorry, I don't want to destroy your hope. It's just... I know him. And I have to say that it's very out of character for him to offer you to move in with him... but I just fear that he'll hurt you."

"What do I do then?"

"Move in with me." Addison nodded. "But... I don't want to force you to something you don't want. I just want to... protect you."

"No, we'll move in with you, I'll tell them when we get back home."

"...okay." Naomi said hesitating.

"We'll just go home then, and I'll get our stuff."

"Okay." Naomi nodded. Addison stood up from the couch. "Where is Scarlet by the way? She has to be so big by now."

"She's with Pete, in his office."

"Oh..." Naomi said and a small hint of guiltiness came over her.

"Come and see her." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Naomi said smiling back. They made their way to Pete's office. As they opened the door they heard a loud giggle from inside. Addison smiled and caught Scarlet as she ran into her arms.

"Who is that?" Scarlet asked towards Naomi.

"This is an old friend of mommy's, this is Naomi."

"Oh... Hi." She said shyly. Addison smiled and placed a kiss on Scarlet's hair. "Are we going home now Mommy? I want to go to the beach with Pete."

"Erm." Addison looked at Naomi. "We're going but I don't think you'll be able to go to the beach."

"Why not?!" Scarlet pouted.

"Because there's something we need to do."

"Okay." She shrugged. Addison sighed and kissed her hair again, looking at Naomi.

"... I'll see you then." Naomi said before heading towards her office again.

"Yeah..." Addison nodded.

"Do you want to drive home then?" Pete asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Erm, no, you can drive."

Pete looked confused. "And what are you doing?"

"What?"

"I thought you want me to drive home alone." She just looked at him confused. "Okay anyway, let's drive home." Addison nodded at him. They left the office and got into the elevator in silence. Addison shifted Scarlet slightly in her arms.

From the time they got into the car until they got out of it in front of Pete's house a strange silence hung over them and Pete knew that there was something bugging her. "Sweetie will you go into the living room for me please, I need to talk to Pete." Scarlet just nodded and made her way towards the living room. Addison walked into the kitchen hoping Pete would follow. Pete went after her, wondering about what she'd want to talk to him. "Erm…" She bit her nail. Pete just looked at her. "Me and Scarlet, we're not staying here."

Pete looked at her shocked. "W-why?"

"I want commitment, I need commitment, I need a lot more than you're willing to give, I need a father figure for Scarlet, and I know it's not you."

"Addison, wait." He said, stopping her as she tried to walk pass him. "You... you can't just let yourself freak out... that's, that's not what you want. Please."

"No, you don't do commitment, you'll get bored after a while, just let us go."

"How can you just believe her like that?! Addison please, stay. You're not like other women, you're not just anyone for me... I never felt like this for anyone so soon. Please believe me, not her."

"Just let me go Pete." She walked out of the kitchen. Pete just stood there watching in disbelief as Addison started getting her things together. "Come on Scarlet get your stuff."

"Where are we going?"

"To Naomi's." She smiled.

"Is Pete coming with us?"

"No sweetie." Addison tried not to cry.

"Can't I just stay here with Pete until you're back?"

"We're going to go and live with Naomi."

"I don't want to live with Naomi, I want to stay here Mommy." Scarlet pouted and tears filled her eyes.

"It's not possible okay."

"Why?" Scarlet asked as folded her arms in front of her chest, looking angry at her mother.

"We just can't out okay baby." Scarlet just pouted, tears running down her cheek. "Don't cry sweetie." Addison tried to keep her tears at bay as well as she hugged her daughter close.

"But I want to stay here with Pete and you." Scarlet whispered into her Mother's hair, between short, painful sobs.

"Baby you'll still be with me."

"But not with Pete."

"I know sweetie." Addison hugged her closer.

"But why do we have to go?"

"Because we do." Addison stood up. "Come on Scarlet." Scarlet took her mothers hand reluctantly, tears still running down her face. Addison gave one last look at Pete before they left. Pete just stood there, watching them leave, unable to say or do anything. In his entire life he had never felt so empty before.

***

A few hours later and Addison sat on Naomi's couch, a sleeping Scarlet on her lap. "Are you okay Addison? You look... strange." Naomi asked concerned.

"She cried when we left, she didn't want to leave." Naomi looked down at Scarlet, feeling guilty for what happened, but also knowing that it was the best for both of them. Addison just ran a hand through Scarlet's hair.

"But you... you wanted to leave, right?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"I... I didn't want to force you to something you don't want and I didn't want anyone to get hurt... I just, I wanted to protect you Addi." Addison just nodded, looking at Scarlet. Naomi just sighed, unsure if it was right what she did.

"I should put her to bed."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. Addison stood up with Scarlet in her arms.

"Mommy?" Scarlet shifted in Addison's arms.

"I'm here sweetie." Scarlet just buried her head into her mother's neck. "Let's take you up to bed."

"I don't want to stay here."

"I know, but it's only until we find of our own."

"Why can't we just stay with Pete mommy?"

"We…we just can't sweetie."

"Did he want us to leave?"

Addison just tried to hold back her tears. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Scarlet just nodded, too tired to respond. Addison kissed her forehead and carried her upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoyyyyy :)

______________________

The next morning Pete decided to go back to work earlier, hoping to find Addison and Scarlet there. Addison was stood at the reception desk talking to Dell. Pete got out of the elevator, relieved as he saw her standing right in front of him. She kept her back to him, talking to Dell. "Addison." Pete said without thinking too long. "Hey, can we talk?" She looked up at him, not wanting to talk. "Please." Pete said, looking her in the eyes.

"Two minutes then."

"Can we go in my office?" Addison nodded and followed him to his office. Pete closed the door behind them, unsure about how to start. "Addison... I... I don't know what Naomi told you about me, but... no matter what she said, it has nothing to do with you and me. That's something different, something special. Something I never thought I'd never experience. Please..."

"You can't commit Pete."

"I couldn't commit since my wife died, because I never met a woman who's worth it. I was alone and I was totally fine with it... and I know it sounds totally crazy, because I've known you for like a week or something... but I just know it. I know that you're worth it. And it's not the same with you."

Addison just looked at him. "I have Scarlet to think about."

"Addison you know, that this is not the problem. I love this girl and I heard what she said, she didn't want to leave. She called me daddy yesterday... after four days she called me daddy Addison." She just looked at him shocked. "I don't want to loose you two Addi. I can't loose you."

"We're moving too fast." She stated.

"I know that we're moving fast. And under other circumstances we had never moved that fast. But there was no other way."

"We should stay with Nae for a while."

Pete looked at her. "If you think that that's the right thing to do for you two I am okay with it. But that doesn't mean that you have to give up on us."

"Prove to me that you can do commitment before we take it further though."

"Okay, I will." Addison nodded. "Good." He stated, unsure of what to say, but visibly relieved.

"I'm giving you one chance, I can't be with someone that will hurt me and Scarlet." Pete just nodded. "We're still staying with Naomi though."

"Yeah." He said, visibly unhappy about the fact that they moved out. Addison just nodded. "But I... I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No." She whispered.

He looked her in the eyes, noticing the pain reflecting in them. "You're not happy Addison. How can you just trust her judgement so much more than me?"

"I've known her for years." He just nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

Addison nodded. "I should go." Pete just looked at her, as she passed him, leaving the office. She tried to keep the tears from falling as she walked down the hallway.

*****

Later in the day Pete was just about to makes some coffee in the kitchen when he heard someone entering the room behind him. Naomi smiled at him and opened the fridge. Pete tried to ignore the urge to take her to task and just glared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! You ask me what's wrong with me? You of all people should know what's wrong with me Naomi."

She sighed and turned to look at him. "I don't want her getting hurt again."

"But I would never hurt her."

"You haven't even known her a full week, and even since your wife died you haven't been able to commit."

"It's different with her." He sighed. "And I know this sounds crazy and it is crazy given that I really barely know her. But it feels like I've known her forever. I...I've never felt like this before."

"What about Scarlet." Naomi questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about her? And I want the truth, does it bother you that Addi already has a kid?"

"What?" He looked at her as if she was totally crazy know. "It doesn't bother me at all. Scarlet is amazing. She's the cutest little thing I've ever seen, I love that girl."

She nodded. "Okay, what about marriage though? And kids of your own?"

"Addison... she makes me considering those things again. Something I thought I'd never do."

"She's going to want it all one day, it's what she's always dreamed of, it's what she wants, and she needs someone who can give her that, and will not hurt her."

"Yeah I know. And I am not scared of that, if that's what you want to hear now."

"I don't want to see her hurt again that's all, you're moving too quickly."

"I know that we're moving quickly, but the situation required it. There was no way I would have left them there alone."

"But you didn't have to move in together."

Pete sighed, he just wanted to end this discussion. "You should just stay out of things which are clearly not your business."

"It is my business when my friend is involved."

"No Naomi it's not. It's between her and me. End of the story." He stated, glaring at her before leaving the kitchen. Naomi sighed and watched him walk away.

*******************

A few days later and Addison sat on the couch at Naomi's looking at the clock for the tenth time, he was late, he was half an hour late. "When is Pete going to pick us up Mommy?"

"I don't know sweetie." She picked up the phone and dialled his number, frowning when it went to answer phone.

"But he's coming, right?"

Addison sighed. "I don't know sweetie." Scarlet pouted as she sat down next to her mother. "I'm sorry sweetie." She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?"

"No, of course he still likes you."

"But why doesn't he come then?"

"I really don't know sweetie." Addison rang him again, sighing when it went to answer phone.

"Maybe he doesn't like you anymore because you moved to Naomi's."

"Maybe." Addison sighed.

"We should have stayed."

"We couldn't." Scarlet just sighed, absently playing with her mother's hair. Addison tried to ring him again but he still didn't answer. "Shall we go to the beach baby?"

"Yeah." Scarlet shrugged.

"Okay, go and get ready then." Addison smiled. Scarlet nodded as she stood up and walked towards her room. Addison let out another sigh, ringing Pete one more time.

**********************

The next morning Pete stood nervously in the elevator. Once the doors had opened and he left Addison was stood at reception. Pete took a deep breath and walked towards her. "Addison..." She pushed herself off the counter and walked away. "Addison please." He said as he walked after her. "I know you're mad and you have every right to be, but there's a reason why I couldn't show up."

"I don't give a crap." She walked into her office.

"Addi I am so sorry." Desperation laid in his voice as he went on. "There was an emergency with a patient I spent the whole night in the hospital. I know that's not an excuse you will accept, but I am sorry I, I just couldn't come. I am sorry Addi."

"You never even bother to call!" She hissed.

"I know, I left my cell in the office and I would have called from the hospital but there was no time. I... I am so sorry, please believe me."

"No!" Addison turned to face him with anger in her eyes. "I gave you a chance and you screwed it up! Scarlet was upset you didn't show up! You could have gotten a message to me but you didn't, so that's it, no more chances." Pete looked her in the eyes and he knew that there was no chance, he saw all the pain and anger reflecting in them and he knew that he blew it. "Now unless you need me for something work related, leave me alone." Her voice was cold. He just nodded and slowly turned towards the door. Addison turned her back to him and sat down at her desk.

As he stood in the door he turned around once again. "Addison. I know there's no chance that you will forgive me now, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I know I screwed up and there's no excuse, but I am sorry. And I won't give up." Addison just looked up at him silently. "I'll fight." His words were clenching her heart and she could feel the tears. Pete still stood in the door, unsure what to do. It was breaking his heart to see her like this and it was killing him to now that he is the one who caused the pain.

"Just go." She whispered. He nodded and reluctantly left her office. Addison watched him and held back the tears. As he walked towards his office all he wanted to do was turn around and hold her close to make the pain go away, he had never felt so terrible in his entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

Three months later and Addison hadn't talked to Pete unless it was to do with work. Scarlet had finally stopped asking about Pete and they were moving on. Addison stepped out of the elevator with Scarlet holding her hand, they headed straight for her office. "Why are we going so fast mommy?" Scarlet asked as he tried to keep step with her mother.

"Because we are." Addison didn't want Scarlet to see Pete and they made it to her office. Scarlet just looked confused at her. "Just sit on the couch and draw some pictures okay sweetie?" Addison looked at her daughter as she sat down behind her desk. Scarlet nodded and took a seat on the couch. Addison smiled and clicked on her computer.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet asked, looking up from her drawing.

"Mommy has to work." Scarlet just sighed and kept on drawing. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Mommy?" Scarlet asked looking up again. "Can I go around in the practice and visit Pete?"

"He's busy sweetie."

Scarlet pouted. "He has always time for me."

"He has patients to see though."

"Maybe not now."

"Scarlet just sit there and be a good girl for mommy today please." Addison looked at her screen. Scarlet pouted, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Don't be difficult."

"I'm not difficult." Scarlet said still pouting.

"Stop pouting then." Scarlet just looked angry before concentrating on her drawing again. Addison just ignored the look and continued to work.

"Can I go visit Naomi, then?" Scarlet asked after a few minutes.

Addison sighed. "Yes, then, but go straight there."

"Okay." Scarlet smiled as she got up and went towards the door.

"Don't annoy her though." Addison warned. Scarlet nodded as she left the office. Addison watched her leave.

Scarlet walked through the hallway in the direction of Naomi's office as she saw Pete standing outside his office going though some files. "Pete!" She squealed with delight and ran towards him.

Pete looked up surprised, beaming at her. "Hey sweetie."

"Why haven't you been to see us?"

"I've been a bit busy lately." He said apologetically.

"Oh, okay." She nodded. "Are you having a baby with mommy?"

"What?" He asked surprised. "Erm, no Scarlet, I'm not."

She pouted. "Then who is mommy having a baby with?"

Pete looked at her confused. "What makes you think that you're mom is having a baby?"

"Because she is."

"Did... did she say that?"

"Yes."

"And she... she really said it? So she told you that she is having a baby?"

"Yes." Scarlet nodded her head. "Mommy said that she is having a baby, but I don't know who she's having a baby with, I want her to have a baby with you." Pete looked at her, still unsure if he should believe what she just told him. "Why can't you have a baby with mommy?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry Scarlet." Pete said absently, kneeling down in front of her. She sighed.

"Where were you about to go actually?"

"To see Naomi."

"Hm, what about you visit Naomi now and later you come and visit me again?"

"Okay!" She grinned widely.

"Good." Pete smiled. Scarlet smiled as she skipped to Naomi's office. Pete stood up and immediately went towards Addison's office. She looked up as the door opened. "Hey."

"Do you need me for a patient?"

"No, actually not."

"Then what do you want?"

"I... I met Scarlet in the hallway."

"Oh…" Addison just looked at him.

"Do you... is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Scarlet... she said that... are you... Addison are you pregnant?" Addison froze at his words, Scarlet couldn't possibly have told him. "You are, right?"

"Yes, I am pregnant."

"It's from me, right?"

"Who else is going to be the father?"

"I... I just needed to ask." He said trying to hide the happiness that suddenly came over him.

"I'm about three months along." Pete just nodded. "I have a scan next week." One of her hands rested on top of her stomach.

Pete smiled. "I want to come with you."

"You can come to every scan, and you can be at the birth if you want."

He nodded. "When were you going to tell me?"

She sighed. "I don't know." He just looked at her. "I haven't known that long myself."

Pete didn't know what to say, there was so much he wanted to tell her. "Addi…" He started, but trailed at a loss of words. Addison looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I... over the last three months I tried everything to, to make you give me another chance, and I... I don't really know what to do anymore, but I want you to know that I won't stop fighting…ever, because I want to be with you, no matter what."

Addison just looked at him and could feel the tears in her eyes. "You let us down, and I am not having you let this baby down."

"Addison... what have I got to do to convince you that I'd never let you or Scarlet or this baby down?"

"You let us down." She repeated.

"I... I know and I know that you will never believe me that there was no other way, but it's still the most stupid thing I've ever done and I... I won't let this mistake be the reason for loosing the most wonderful thing in my entire life."

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing the baby."

"But I want to be with you Addison. I want to be with you and Scarlet and the baby. I want to have a family, with you."

"I gave you a chance, but you didn't show me that we are more important than anything else." Tears threatened to fall.

"That's not true Addi..."

"You didn't bother to call."

"I would have called, but I couldn't Addi. There was no time, why can't you believe me?"

"What about getting someone else to call? Scarlet was upset that you didn't show, she was really looking forward to it."

"I know..." He said. "But... it was just one mistake. Addi, after all those things you said... at the beginning… you really, you have really no feelings for me anymore? Is there really no more chance... for us?" Addison just looked at him, but the truth was her feelings for him had just developed. Pete just looked back, waiting for her to answer.

"I can't get hurt again." She whispered.

"I would never hurt you."

"But you did."

"I know... and if I could turn back time I would." Addison just looked at him. "I have to go, I have a patient now."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete looked at her for a few seconds, before he turned towards the door and left her office.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it, please review (:

Enjoy.

* * *

Addison sat in the waiting room with Pete next to her, it would be the first time they got to see their baby. Pete had never been so nervous in is entire live, he couldn't wait to finally get into the exam room. "You don't have to be so nervous." Addison looked at him. Pete just smiled at her. "You're not the one who's carrying this baby."

"I know but that doesn't make the moment less exciting."

"I know." She nodded and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Aren't you nervous?" Pete asked still smiling.

"A little."

"...can I?" He asked, pointing towards her stomach.

"Yeah, of course." Addison removed her hands from her stomach. Pete softly placed his hands on her stomach. She smiled at his actions.

"I can't believe that our baby is growing in there." He said, his hands still on her stomach.

"I know, it's amazing." Pete just smiled up at her. "There'll be a baby that completely relays on us."

"Yeah."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Pete thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know. The main thing is that the baby is healthy. But you know if it is a boy, I could teach him all those boy things." He said smiling.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "You could." Pete just smiled at her. "I'd like a boy this time, I have Scarlet, and I've always wanted a son and a daughter."

"Yeah... and Scarlet said she wants a brother, remember?"

"She did." Addison smiled. Pete smiled at her, before looking around in the room, wondering when they were finally going to be called in. Addison placed her hands back on her stomach as they waited.

Suddenly the doctor came out of the exam room. "Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes." Addison stood up and walked towards the doctor. Pete followed close behind her. They walked into an exam room where Addison was told to sit on the exam table, which she did. Pete sat down on a chair next to her.

"This might be a little bit cold." The doctor said as he put some gel onto Addison's stomach. She winced slightly from the cold. Pete instinctively took her hand in his. Addison smiled at him, then turned to face the doctor. The doctor took the wand and placed it onto her stomach. She watched the doctor and the screen as she felt the wand move over her stomach. "So..." The doctor started, trying to get a good picture. "Here it is. Strong heartbeat. Everything's perfect." Addison smiled widely and turned to look at Pete with tears in her eyes.

Pete beamed at her. "Our baby." He whispered.

"Yeah, our baby." She turned back to the screen as the doctor turned it so they could see.

The doctor smiled at them. "Here it is." Addison felt tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at their baby. Pete beamed at the screen and squeezed Addison's hand softly.

"We created that." She whispered.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her.

"Can we have a picture of the scan?" Addison looked at the doctor.

"Yeah sure, I'll print you one."

"Could we have two please?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you." Addison smiled and turned to look at Pete. Pete looked at her for a few moments, before cupping her face with his hands and pulling her into a kiss. She was surprised at first, but slowly kissed him back. Pete smiled at her reaction, his lips still pressed against hers. She could feel his warmth through the kiss. The doctor cleared his throat and Pete pulled away reluctantly. Addison blushed and looked down.

"So here are the prints." The doctor said, handing them the pictures.

"Thank you." Addison smiled and looked at her scan.

"You're welcome. I'd like to see you again in about a month. And maybe we I can tell you if it's a boy or a girl then." Addison grinned and looked at Pete.

"Do you want to know it or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"I'm not sure, I would like to know, you?"

"Yeah, me too." He smiled.

"Okay." She grinned.

"I'll see you in a month then." The doctor said. Addison and Pete smiled at they left. They walked in silence next to each other for a while as they left the practice.

"We're actually having a baby."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I still can't believe it."

"You better because in about six months we are going to have a baby, one that cries during the night, one that throws up over you."

He laughed. "I am looking forward to it."

"Good, it's a lot of work you know."

"Yeah."

"Will you take any time off from work?"

"I could yeah."

She nodded. "It would be good for the first month or so, so I can balance Scarlet and the baby."

"Yeah sure." Addison smiled. "Addi... about what happened in there..." She turned to look at him. Pete tried to find the right words, but couldn't. Addison just turned and walked back to the car. "You can't just pretend like it didn't mean anything to you." He almost whispered.

"Are you going back to the clinic?"

He sighed. "No, I am done for today."

She nodded. "Okay, I need to pick Scarlet up from school."

"I can drive you."

"Okay." He nodded and got into the car. Addison did the same and put her seatbelt on.

After a while Pete broke the silence. "You kissed me back."

"You kissed me first."

"Yeah but you didn't seem to mind me kissing you, since you returned it."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is…" He thought about it for a moment. "You still have feelings for me."

"And what if I do?"

He looked at her. "Why wouldn't you give us another try then?"

"You didn't put us first, you hurt us." She didn't look at him.

"I know. And I also know that I will never be able to remake that, but I will never stop trying."

"Then you can keep trying." He just looked at her, before concentrating on the street again. Addison gently rubbed her stomach. Pete smiled, placing one hand over hers. She glanced at his hand before linking their fingers together. He smiled and they stayed like that in silence until they reached Scarlet's school. "I'll go get her." Addison got out of the car and walked towards the gates. Pete just nodded and watched her go. A few minutes later and Addison returned with Scarlet.

"Hey little girl." Pete said smiling as Addison placed Scarlet in the back seat of the car.

"Pete!" She grinned.

"How was school?"

"It was good! I drew a picture!" She smiled proudly and Addison got back into the passenger's seat.

"Really?" Pete said as he pulled out. "What did you draw?"

"Me, you , mommy and a baby brother." Pete just smiled back. "Are we going to move back in with you now Pete as you and mommy are having a baby?"

"I... I don't think so honey, no."

"Why not?" Pete looked at Addison, hoping that she could answer her daughter's question.

"Sweetie, we're going to move into our own house, and you'll have a nice big room." Addison smiled at her daughter.

"But I want to live with Pete."

"I am going to visit you as often as I can, okay?" Pete tried to cheer her up.

"But I want to live with you."

"Yeah, I know." Pete said, more to himself than to her. Scarlet just looked down as he drove along the roads.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so it's been about four months since my last update and I feel really bad about it. First my laptop broke and all my files were gone and then I just kept on forgetting. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story, but I thought I'd update, just in case someone still wants to read it. : )

Enjoy.

_________________________

A month later Pete sat in his office, doing some paperwork, as he looked up and saw a strange man at the reception. Addison froze as she left her office and saw him at the reception desk. Daniel looked up and spotted Addison in front of her office, immediately walking towards her with an angry face. "What are you doing here Daniel?" She could feel her heart beating quickly with fear.

"What I'm doing here?!" He half yelled. "You took my daughter away from me and moved into another state!"

"Calm down please."

"I don't need to calm down Addison!"

"You do, please just calm down." Pete watched the two of them from his office and even if he never saw this man before, suddenly he knew exactly who he was. Addison moved backwards as Daniel took a step towards her.

"Just give me my daughter back Addison." He said still furious, but calm now.

"No." She shook her head. "You're not going anywhere near her again."

Daniel took another step towards her, but just in time, Pete stepped between the two of them. "Leave them alone." He stated angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"That's none of your damn business, I just asked you to leave. Right now."

"Oh." He smirked. "Already got a new lover boy then have we? Well in that case then, you can give me my daughter back."

"You won't even get anywhere near them again."

"This has nothing to do with you lover boy."

"I won't let you get near them. End of the story."

"You son of a bitch!" Daniel spat and pushed his fist into Pete's cheek.

"Pete!" Addison screamed. Pete held his cheek for a few seconds, before striking out and beating Daniel right in his face. "Pete!" Addison screamed again and grabbed hold of his arm.

"He hurt you Addison, I could kill him for that." He breathed, looking at her.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Daniel raised his fist again. Just in time Pete caught his arm, pushing him back. Daniel fell back against the floor as the security Dell had called arrived. "What the hell are you doing?" Daniel shouted as the security grabbed him.

Addison just gripped Pete's arm tighter as they took Daniel away. "You're bleeding." She commented.

"I'm okay." He said, turning towards her.

"You're bleeding." Addison pulled him into an exam room.

Pete sighed as he sat down on the exam table, while Addison cleaned his cut. "What about you Addi, are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who just got punched." She stood between his legs as she started to clean the cut.

"It's not that bad, just a small cut."

"It's bleeding." She felt his hands sneak under her top and rest on her small bump. He gently stroked her belly with his thumb, trying to calm down again. Addison continued to clean the cut as she felt a hard kick.

Pete looked up at her in surprise. "Oh my god Addi, did you feel that?"

"It's kind of hard not to when I'm carrying the baby." She smiled.

He beamed at her. "Yeah, true."

"Our baby's kicking." She placed a hand over his as the baby kicked again.

"Yeah, our baby is kicking." He said still smiling.

"Now, I need to clean your cut." She smiled before she finished cleaning his cut.

"Thank you." He said, looking at his wound.

"He could have done more damage to you though." She sighed.

"Hey." He said stroking her cheek. "He's gone now and he won't come back, okay?"

"But he found us." Tears filled her eyes.

He pulled her into a soft embrace. "I'll take care of you, he won't hurt you again." Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. He kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her back.

"Oh my god, what if he tries to find Scarlet?" Her eyes widened.

"She's in school and she's save there. We can pick her up earlier though, if you want to."

Addison nodded. "I just need her here with me."

"Okay, let's go then." He said before he grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room. She linked their fingers together and followed him to his car. Pete pulled out and for a while they drove in silence in the direction Scarlet's school. Addison sat with her hands on her bump, feeling a kick every now and then. "Shall I get her?" Pete asked as he stopped the car.

"You can come with me."

"Okay." He said as he got out of the car. Addison got out as well, walking close to him. "You don't have to be afraid." He said, taking her hand in his as he noticed her concerned look on her face.

"I can't help it." He squeezed her hand softly as they entered the school. They walked up to the reception desk. "Hi, I need to pick my daughter, Scarlet Montgomery, up please."

"Walk along here please." The receptionist pointed towards the hallway. "She's in her class." They nodded and did as she said. Pete waited behind Addison as they reached the door. She smiled up at him as they waited for the receptionist to return with Scarlet.

Pete just smiled back, placing a hand on her stomach. "Is it still kicking?"

"Yes." She placed her hand on top of his and moved it to where the baby was kicking. He beamed at her, at the feeling of their baby kicking against her belly. "It's a wonderful feeling."

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"Mommy! Pete!" Scarlet grinned and ran towards them.

Pete turned around, smiling down at her. "Hey you."

"Why am I going home early?"

"Erm... your mom and I are done with work earlier, so we though we'd pick you up."

"Okay." She grinned. Pete took her hand and they walked back towards his car again. Scarlet skipped alongside them. Pete lifted Scarlet into the back seat as they reached the car. She smiled happily and Addison got into the passenger's seat.

"Shall I bring you home?" Pete asked as he pulled out.

Addison looked at him frightened. "We'll be alone." She whispered.

"I'd stay with you, of course." He said. "But we can also go to my place."

"Can we go to yours?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." She gave a small smile. Pete just smiled back. They drove to Pete's. After getting out of the car, Pete lifted Scarlet out as well and made his way up to the door. Addison followed, looking around the whole time. Pete opened the door, letting Scarlet and Addison in first.

"Are we staying the whole night?" Scarlet asked excitedly. "Are we staying forever?" Pete smiled and looked at Addison.

"Only the night sweetie."

"Okay." Scarlet pouted.

"Come here baby." Addison walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch, waiting for Scarlet. Scarlet sat down next to her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Pete asked.

"A glass of water please."

"Juice, please." Scarlet smiled. Pete smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Scarlet feel this." Addison took her hand and placed it on her bump, where the baby was kicking. Scarlet gasped as she felt baby kicking. Addison smiled. "That's your baby brother or sister."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really, and you did exactly the same thing." Scarlet smiled at her mom, her hand still on her stomach. Addison smiled and pulled her closer.

"Why can't we just stay here mommy?"

"We just can't sweetie."

"Here you are." Pete said as he placed two glasses on the table in front of them.

"Thanks." Addison smiled at him. Pete smiled back and sat down as well. "The baby's still kicking."

"Really?" He asked, reaching over the table and placing a hand on her stomach again. "Maybe it's nervous, because we we'll soon find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Addison laughed. "Why would that make them nervous?"

"I don't know." Pete said, laughing as well. Addison smiled and rubbed her bump.

"I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed if you want." Pete said as Addison got Scarlet ready for bed.

"No, it's your bed, I'm not going to kick you out of it."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not fair if you sleep on the couch." Addison looked at him.

"We could both sleep in my bed. It's big." Pete shrugged.

"Okay." Addison just needed to be held that night. Pete smiled and made his way towards the bathroom. Addison tucked Scarlet into the spare bedroom before walking into Pete's and looking around. Pete came out of the bathroom and smiled at her. "It's a nice bedroom."

"You already slept here once, Addi."

"I know, but I never really looked at it then."

He smiled. "Let's go to bed then." Addison smiled and got under the covers, snuggling down. Pete lay down next to her, keeping his distance. She turned on her side to face him, one hand on her bump. He smiled at her, placing his hand above hers.

"Only five more months to go." She smiled.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait."

"Have you already thought about names?"

"Not really, you?"

"No, me neither. I am not good at names." He smiled.

"We have to choose the name between us." Addison looked at him. Pete nodded thoughtfully. "We should wait until we've found out the sex though."

"Yeah, true. We're going to find out soon anyway." Addison smiled rubbing her small bump. He smiled back, just looking at her for a while.

"We should sleep." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah... we should." Addison nodded, just looking into his eyes. Pete turned onto his side, moving closer towards her, pulling her face close to his. She looked up at him, moving her lips closer to his. He looked into her eyes as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Instantly she kissed him back, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. One of his hands reached for her waist, pulling her close. A soft moan passed her lips as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Pete's hand wandered up again, gently caressing her cheek. Addison let her hands move downwards, slowly pulling off his top.

Pete turned onto his back again, pulling her with so she was on top of him. She moved her legs so she straddles him. Pete reached for her top, gently pulling it off. Addison looked down at him, before kissing him again as she pushed his sweats off. Pete let his hands slide down the sides of her body, his fingers playing with the wristband of her shorts. She rolled them over so he was on top and able to take her shorts and panties off. He kissed her senseless as the rest of her clothes landed on the floor next to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid into her and a small moan passed her lips.

Pete's mouth trailed down over her jaw and her neck down to her breasts leaving soft kisses everywhere while he slowly started to thrust into her. Addison moaned quietly and closed her eyes. His mouth made his way back to her lips, kissing her tenderly while he kept on thrusting. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, her fingers in his hair. He moaned into the kiss, his hands exploring her body. Addison felt her orgasm wash over her body and she moaned his name softly. Pete joined her on her high, moaning her name as he reached his climax.

"Oh god…" She breathed. Pete pecked her lips once again, before lying down next to her. Addison looked up at the ceiling, her hands moving to her bump.

"I love you Addison." Pete said looking at her. "...and you don't have to say anything, I just want you to know." She bit her lip just nodding. Pete averted his gaze from her and moved his hands towards her bump.

"They're kicking again." Addison whispered.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

She rubbed her bump softly. "We shouldn't have done this." She whispered.

Pete hesitated for a moment and then looked up into her eyes. "Why?"

"Because we're not together, you hurt me, and this is just complicating things."

Pete just shook his head, turning onto his back. "When are you finally going to stop that Addison?"

"Stop what?" She looked at him.

"Stop denying your feelings. Stop running away."

"You didn't put us first!"

Pete sighed. "Addison, how often do I have to apologise for that? What do I have to do to make you admit what you really feel and really want?! It was just one mistake, and I'm trying here Addison!"

"I can't have Scarlet being let down again, I can't have this baby be let down, they come first with me, it doesn't matter what I want."

"I love Scarlet like my own daughter and this baby means everything to me. I would never ever let them down." He said, calm again, starring at the ceiling.

"You already let us down." Addison said quietly. Pete looked at her for a second before starring at the ceiling again in a loss of words, he was just tired of discussing that. She slipped out of bed and pulled on his t-shirt that was on the floor and a pair of shorts before leaving the room.

"What..." Pete started, but trailed of, watching her leave. Addison just left and headed for the guest room. Pete kept on starring at the ceiling, knowing that he'd never be able to stop fighting, but at the same time wondering if it'd make any sense to hold on.

Addison crawled into the bed into the guest room and pulled the covers tight around her and sighed. She loved Pete, but he had let her down, she wanted to be with him so much, yet she couldn't let herself get hurt.

Pete considered going after her for a moment, but then decided on giving her some space.

She knew he wouldn't stop fighting for her, and that gave her some hope.

Knowing that she was still in the room next to him calmed him down, even if he wanted nothing more than to hold her close, and so he decided to try to get some sleep.

Addison closed her eyes trying to sleep, she wished she was still in his arms.

Falling asleep wasn't as easy as he thought, with so much going on in his mind. He needed to find a way to win her back, he had to make her trust him again, but he had absolutely no idea how to do that, feeling like he already tried everything.

After about an hour of trying to sleep on her own, Addison slipped out of the bed and tiptoed back to Pete's room, quietly pushing open the door. He was led on his side and she couldn't tell is he was asleep or not. Quietly she tiptoed over to the bed and got in, snuggling up to his back and placing a kiss on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered and wrapped an arm around his waist. Pete turned around carefully, a small smile on his lips. He pecked her lips before pulling his hands around her waist, holding her close to him. Addison snuggled up to him, letting her head rest against his chest. He absently stroked her back, enjoying the feeling of having her close to him again. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Pete woke up early the next morning, Addison still curled up close to him. Her bump was pressing into his side. He shifted away carefully, just enough to place his hand gently against her belly. "Hmm." She mumbled and snuggled up to his side again. He smiled at her, his hand stroking her bump. The baby began to kick gently and she moved a hand to her bump while still sleeping peacefully. He covered her hand with his own, feeling their little baby moving inside. Addison moved closer again as she slowly opened her eyes.

Pete smiled at her. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Hmm, morning." She yawned and stretched a little. Pete's hand was still on her bump, their baby still kicking. "I have my scan later."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll have to get Nae to pick Scarlet up."

"Yeah." He nodded. She nodded as well. "We should get ready." Pete said, looking at his alarm clock.

"Yeah, Scarlet will be awake soon, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Addison slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Pete watched her closing the door behind her before getting out of the bed himself. A few minutes alter Scarlet bounded into the room. "Hey little one." Pete said smiling at her.

"Morning!" She smiled brightly and jumped onto the bed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay." She grinned at him.

"Do you want breakfast?" She nodded her head making her messy curls bounce. Pete smiled, holding his arms out to her. "Come on then." Scarlet smiled and let him pick her up. Pete walked downstairs with her, placing her on a chair in the kitchen. "Pancakes?"

"Yes!" She grinned and watched him. Pete smirked at her as he started preparing her breakfast. "If you're having a baby with mommy does that mean you're going to be my daddy?"

Pete turned towards her, unsure of what to say. "I, erm... I don't know." He paused. "I mean it's not like I don't want to, because I do. It's just that... it's not that easy."

"Why not?" She swung her legs under the chair and back again, looking at him.

"It's not just my decision, you know. Your Mom... I- I... just can't promise you anything yet, okay?"

"But I want you to be my daddy."

Pete smiled. "Yeah, I want to be your daddy, too." He whispered.

"Then why can't you be my daddy? I don't have a daddy now."

"Yeah I know." Pete said, placing a plate full of pancakes in front of her.

"Can I call you daddy then?" She picked up her fork.

Pete leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to get her hopes up, ending up disappointed in the end. "Maybe you... maybe we should talk with your Mom about that." Scarlet nodded and began to eat her pancakes. Pete smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee as he sat down next to her.

"What's that?" She wrinkled up her nose at the smell of the coffee.

"Coffee." She just wrinkled up her nose more. Pete smiled at her.

Addison entered the kitchen a few minutes later, freshly showered and dressed. "Morning sweetie." She kissed Scarlet on the top of her head.

"Do you want breakfast?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, me and the baby are hungry." She rubbed her bump as she sat down.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, I am craving a nice fried breakfast." Pete just smiled and started working on Addison's breakfast. "Did you sleep well sweetie?" Addison looked at her daughter.

Scarlet nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. "Are we sleeping here more often now?"

"No sweetie, we're staying at Naomi's until we find somewhere to live."

Scarlet pouted. "But I want to stay here Mommy."

"It's not as simple as that."

"But why?!"

"Because we can't sweetie."

"But why? Pete wants us to stay, so why don't we just stay with him?"

Addison glanced up at Pete before turning back to her daughter. "We just can't okay." Scarlet pouted and tears filled her eyes as she kept on eating her pancakes. "You can still see Pete."

"But I want Pete to be my daddy." She whispered, looking down at her pancakes.

Addison sighed and looked at her daughter, she knew she would regret it. "Just because we won't live with him doesn't mean to say he can't be your daddy."

Scarlet looked up at her mother and smiled. "So Pete can be my daddy?"

"If you want him to, but it doesn't mean we'll live with him." Scarlet looked disappointed, but nodded. Addison smiled and kissed Scarlet's forehead, before glancing up to see Pete's expression. Pete had a small smile on his lips, but he couldn't hide the hint of disappointment in his eyes as he handed Addison her breakfast. "Thanks." She smiled at him. Pete nodded and sat down next to her. Addison began to eat her breakfast, smiling at the taste.

"Is it good?"

"It's brilliant thank you, I can't remember I ate a breakfast as nice as this."

"Good." He smiled at her.

"You're a good cook."

"Thank you." Addison just smiled at him. "I'll get ready in the meanwhile." He said, standing up.

"Okay." Addison smiled and carried on eating.

*****************

A few hours later Pete and Addison sat next to each other in the waiting room of Addison's doctor. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Addison looked up at him.

"A boy." He smiled. "But I'd be happy about a girl, too."

Addison smiled. "How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know." He said, looking away from her.

"Before I fell pregnant did you ever want kids?"

"Yeah. I always wanted kids." She nodded and rubbed her bump.

"Dr. Montgomery?" The receptionist asked. "The doctor is waiting for you inside." Addison smiled and stood up, walking into the exam room. Pete followed close behind her. She smiled at the doctor as they entered.

"So today we can probably find out the sex of your baby." The doctor smiled. "Did you decide if you want to know it or not?"

"We do want to know." Addison grinned.

"Okay." The doctor nodded as he carefully put some gel onto her stomach. Addison took hold of Pete's hand as the doctor moved the wand over her bump.

"So..." The doctor murmured as he let the wand wander over Addison's belly, searching for a good picture. They just looked at him silently. "The baby is healthy as can be." He said contently. "And if you look here..." He pointed towards the display and looked at Addison.

"It's a boy." She whispered.

"Exactly." The doctor said, smiling. "You're having a boy."

"We're having a son." Addison smiled at Pete with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Pete whispered, still staring at the display in disbelief. She squeezed his hand and looked back at the screen.

"Everything else is perfectly fine, too. So I guess I'll see you in about a month again."

"Okay." Pete smiled at the doctor and got up from his seat next to Addison. They smiled at each other as they left the room.

"Scarlet will be happy about the news, huh?"

"She will be." Addison grinned. "She wants a brother."

"Yeah." Pete smiled. "Shall I bring you home or do you have to go back to the practice again?"

"Nae's got Scarlet at the practice."

"Okay." Pete said as they reached his car.

"Do you have to go back to the practice?"

"No actually not."

"Okay, I think I'm going to start looking for a place soon." Pete just nodded. "I'd like one near the beach." Addison mused.

"Yeah that's nice for kids."

Addison nodded. "That and she's closer to you, it would save me a lot of earache." Pete gave small smile as he pulled out. "We'll have to think of names soon."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"I like the name Charlie."

"I don't know. That was the name of my dog when I was little." He smiled.

"Oh…well we don't have to call him Charlie, it was just a thought, we have four months left to decide."

"Yeah."

"What names do you like?"

"I don't know. Maybe Jayden or Jamie or something."

"I like Jamie." Pete just smiled at her. "We should ask Scarlet's opinion as well."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's going to be fun." Addison just grinned at him. "Hey I... I wanted to talk about last night." She tensed and looked away from him. "I... I just really don't know what you want anymore, Addison. You keep on telling me that I don't deserve a second chance and that you just can't take the risk and then... that." She just looked out the window and didn't reply. Pete sighed.

"Do you want to maybe take Scarlet for the weekend?"

"Erm, yeah. Sure." He said surprised.

"I know she'll like it and it means I can look at houses."

"Okay."

"You don't have to have her for the weekend if you don't want to."

"No, no. I want to, really. I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay." She nodded.

"And why don't you answer the question I asked you before?"

"Are you going to have a nursery at yours? Because he won't be able to stay there at night until I stop breastfeeding."

"Addison, would you please stop avoiding my question?" She just looked at him and said nothing. Pete just looked back, waiting for her to say something.

"Last night shouldn't have happened." Her voice was quiet.

"So you're saying that it meant nothing? Because it wasn't just sex."

"It still shouldn't have happened." Pete looked away, concentrating on the street again. Addison gazed out of the window again and they soon pulled up to the practice. "I'll get a lift back with Nae."

"Okay. I'll drive home then." She nodded and got out of the car, walking inside without looking back. Pete looked after her for a while, lost in his thoughts, before he pulled out again.


	12. Chapter 12

Later in the day Naomi sat in her office shocked, the phone still in her hand, after receiving a call from Charlotte King. "What's wrong Nae?" Addison sat down on the couch in her friend's office, Scarlet was sat at the reception desk with Dell.

"That... that was the St. Ambrose." She swallowed.

"What did they want?"

"Pete had a car accident."

"What?!" All colour drained from Addison's face.

"She didn't give me any details but it sounded serious."

"Oh my god, I have to go see me, I have to make sure he's alright." She quickly stood and made her way to the door.

"Addi wait. D-do you need anything? Shall I come with you or take care of Scarlet and come later or something?"

"Erm." Addison looked at her, her hands shaking.

"Well, Dell can take care of Scarlet and I drive you." Addison just nodded and opened the door. Naomi walked past her through the door towards the reception. "Dell, take care of Scarlet please. Pete is in the hospital, I'll call the practice when I know more." Dell nodded and watched as Naomi led Addison out of the practice.

They drove in silence the whole way to the hospital. Addison rushed in and went straight to the room the nurse has told her before slowly opening the door. Pete lay in his bed motionless, his face swollen and littered with cuts and bruises. "Oh my god Pete." Addison walked towards him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Pete slowly turned his head towards her. "Addi." He whispered.

"What happened to you?" She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and looked at him.

"I-I was on my way home, from... from the practice and then this, this other car hit me." He whispered, trying to makes his voice sound stronger, but failed.

"I could have lost you." She whispered.

"But I'm here." Pete looked at her, forcing a weak smile on his lips.

"I could have lost you though."

"I'm sorry."

"Never do that to me again."

"I won't."

Addison leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Pete, I love you so much."

Pete looked at her. "I-I love you, too."

"I want to be with you I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm just scared of getting hurt."

"I-I'm sorry that I gave you a reason for being scared. But I, I will never hurt you again." He whispered.

"I know you won't." Pete smiled as he slowly lifted his hand, touching her face gently. "I'm sorry if I hurt you though."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away." She ran a thumb over his cheek.

"It's okay."

"It's not."

"I whish you hadn't too. But you had your reasons."

"I want to move in with you, if you still want us."

A smile spread across his lips. "Of course I do, Addi."

"Okay." She smiled as well. "We can be a family."

"Yeah."

"Our son is kicking."

"Really?" He said as he moved one hand slowly towards her stomach. Addison placed her hand on top of his and moved it to the spot where their son was kicking. "Looks like he's celebrating the fact that his parents are finally together."

"It does, Scarlet will be happy as well."

"Oh yeah. Where is she?"

"At the practice with Dell." Pete nodded. "I can go and get her if you want."

"You don't have to. I'm not sure if she should see me like this."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Have you broken anything?"

"My left leg." She looked down at his leg and saw that it had been plastered. "It looks worse than it is." She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Hey..." He said stroking her cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"I can't lose you." Addison whispered.

"You won't." She lent down and kissed him again. Pete softly kissed her back, his hand still on her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered.

"When can you come home?"

"I'm not sure, a couple of days."

"Okay, I can move mine and Scarlet's stuff back then, before you come home."

"Okay." He said, smiling.

"And we can start on the nursery soon." Pete nodded. "And we can go baby shopping and think of names."

"Yeah. Just four more months."

"Yeah." Addison grinned. "And then we can hold our son." Pete just smiled back at her. She ran her thumb over his cheek.

He sighed. "I want to go home with you right now. Not in a couple of days."

"I want you to as well." He smiled. "Maybe you can come home soon."

"I'll talk to my doctor."

"Okay." She smiled.

"You don't have to stay if you need to go to Scarlet or want to go home. I'm good."

"Scarlet's fine with Dell for a little longer, and I want to be here with you."

"Okay." He smiled. Addison took hold of his hand and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am."

"I think I do. I'm happy as well."

"Good."

"Scarlet will be so happy we're going to yours tonight."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Can you take her with you if you come tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'm sure she'll want to come and see you." Pete smiled. "You should rest."

"But I feel good."

"You should still rest."

"I'm only laying around anyway."

"Still rest." She pecked his lips. "I want you fighting fit."

He smiled. "Okay."

"Good, I should get back to Scarlet now, I want you to rest." She kissed him again.

"I will."

"Good, I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring Scarlet, just get better." Addison stood up. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Addison kissed him again before leaving.

******

Scarlet was busy playing with Dell when Addison arrived at the practice with Naomi again. Addison walked over to her and pulled her into her arms, hugging her close. "Mommy, where were you?"

"I had to go and see Pete."

"Where is Pete?"

"He's at the hospital sweetie."

"Why?"

"He got hit by a car but he's fine." Addison looked at her daughter.

Scarlet looked at her shocked. "He had an accident? Can I go see him?"

"We'll go tomorrow sweetie."

"But I want to see him now!"

"He's sleeping now."

"Please Mommy, I want to see him."

"Tomorrow I promise sweetie." Addison placed a kiss on her forehead.

Scarlet folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "But I want to go to him now."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"I'm not going anywhere till I see Pete."

Addison sighed as she saw the stubborn look on her daughter's face. "Fine but not for long." Scarlet nodded and beamed at her. Addison set her on her hip and left the practice once more, heading to the hospital.

Pete was trying to get some sleep when the door to his room opened once more. "Hey." Addison smiled and walked in with Scarlet on her hip. "Sorry but Scarlet wanted to see you."

"Hey." Pete smiled at the two of them. "It's okay, I'm happy to see you."

"Daddy!" Scarlet held her arms out to him.

"Hey little one." Pete said, smiling at Scarlet as Addison sat her on the bed next to him.

"Mommy said you had an accident." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." He said as he hugged her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She nodded and snuggled closer. "Did you have fun with Dell?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He said stroking her back. Scarlet snuggled closer. "My doctor said that I can probably go home in two days." He turned his face towards Addison.

"That's good." Addison smiled. "I wish it was sooner though."

"Yeah, me too." She lent forward and took hold of his hand. Pete squeezed her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I love you Pete."

"I love you, too. So, so much."

"Do you love me?" Scarlet looked up at Pete.

Pete smiled at her. "Of course I love you sweetie."

"I love you too daddy." She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. Pete just grinned back at her. "Do we still have to live at Naomi's?"

Pete looked at Addison and then back at Scarlet. "No, you don't. You can move in with me again."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Yeah." He smiled. Scarlet just grinned at them. Pete smiled and looked at Addison.

"Hey Scarlet, did you want a baby brother?" Addison smiled at her daughter realising they hadn't told her the baby was a boy. Scarlet nodded. "Well in five months time, you'll have a baby brother." Scarlet gasped and a huge grin spread across her face. "How does that sound?"

"I'm going to have a little brother." She stated and clapped her hands.

"You are, and you can help us choose a name if you like."

"Yay!"

Addison smiled. "Come on we should go home now, let Pete sleep." She held her arms out to her daughter. Scarlet pouted, but didn't protest as Addison took her and sat her on her hip. "We'll come back tomorrow I promise."

Scarlet nodded and leaned towards Pete, kissing his cheek once again. "Good night, daddy."

"Night Pete." Addison lent forward and kissed him on the lips. "Get some rest."

Pete nodded. "Good night."

"We'll come back tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Addison smiled and shifted Scarlet on her hip before she walked towards the door. As Pete watched them leaving he still couldn't believe all that had happened that day and how fast things had changed, it felt like a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

Addison smiled as she entered Pete's hospital room and saw he was ready to leave. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She kissed him. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure."

"Good, how long will you be on crutches for?" She motioned to his broken leg.

"Five weeks."

"How long are you off work for?"

"Just a few days."

"Okay."

"Let's go then, I can't wait to leave this hospital."

"I can't wait to get you home." Addison smiled and picked up his bag. Pete got up from his bed and followed Addison through the door. She smiled at him and walked slowly for him.

"Where's Scarlet?"

"At school, she didn't want to go though. She wanted to come with me."

"Yeah."

"She wants you to come with me to pick her up."

"Of course I'll come with you." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Did you already put all your stuff in my house?" He asked as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah, we're all settled in."

Pete smiled. "I still can't believe this."

"You will later." He just smiled at her, softly stroking her cheek. "Come on, let's get you home." He nodded and followed her out of the elevator.

Twenty minutes later and Addison pulled up outside Pete's house. Pete got out of the car and made his way towards his front door. Addison got his bag out the car and locked it before following him. He watched her unlocking the door and walked inside after her. "Go and sit down, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Addison, I'm fine."

"I can still take care of you though."

"But you don't have to, I'm good."

"I want to though."

Pete smiled and walked towards her. "Fine."

Addison pecked his lips and smiled. "So food or drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." He said, kissing her again.

"Anything you do want?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Only you." He murmured back.

"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete leaned his crutches against the table next to them and moved his hand on her hip. "Can we?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Okay." Pete stroked a streak of hair out of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. She let his tongue slip into her mouth and massage hers. He kept on kissing her passionately while his hands wandered down the sides of her body. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"If you want."

"It'll be more comfortable."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you can with your leg?"

"No." He smiled.

"Oh…"

"But we can try."

"I don't want you to get hurt though."

"It won't be as comfortable, but it won't hurt. I'm more worried about hurting you."

"What if I'm on top?"

"Yeah, we can try."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Let's go upstairs then." They made their way upstairs and into the bedroom. Pete pulled her into another senseless kiss, drawing her with him as he sat down on the bed. Addison straddled his lap and ran her hands under his shirt. He let his hands wander to the hem of her top, pulling it over her head. She shed him of his as well before pushing him back on the bed. He kept on kissing her while his hands stroked over her bare skin. She pulled away and started kissing down his chest, stopping as she got to his jeans. He just enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his body. Her hands skilfully undid his jeans and slipped them off carefully. Pete captured her face with his hands, pulling her back up to him.

She smiled and kissed him again. His hands moved down to her pants, gently pulling them off. Addison pulled off his boxers and smiled at how much he wanted her. Pete reached for the clasp of her bra, pulling it off as well. "I want you Pete." She whispered. Pete kissed her again as his hands moved down, removing her panties. She moaned slightly and waited until her panties had been taken off. As her panties joined the rest of their clothes on the floor, Pete slide into her. Addison moaned and her eyes closed, her head dropping back. Pete started thrusting into her, enjoying the feeling of their bodies united. Her hips met his and her fingers spread on his chest. Pete moaned slightly, his hands exploring her body. She leaned forward as she felt his hands on her breasts. He reached for her face, pulling her into a deep kiss as he kept on thrusting. She kissed him back heatedly as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Pete joined her, moaning her name out in pleasure.

"I love you so much Pete." Addison pecked his lips.

"I love you more." He whispered, stroking her face as she lay down next to him.

"No you don't."

He pecked her lips. "Believe me, I do."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally be with you."

"I am so happy you be with you." She smiled.

"Yeah." He whispered, kissing her again. She smiled and snuggled up to him. "When do we have to pick up Scarlet?"

"Not for a few hours."

"Okay." He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Just hold me for a while." Pete just pulled her closer, absently stroking her back. "We need to think of names." She whispered.

"We still didn't ask Scarlet."

"No, but what names do you like?"

"I'd like Jamie."

"Yeah, Jamie's nice." She smiled.

"What other names do you like?"

"Let's go with Jamie."

"Really?" He asked surprised. "We can still ask Scarlet, though."

"Yeah." He smiled and they lay in silence for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Addison drew lazy circles on his chest.

"What made you actually change your mind?"

"About what?"

"About me."

"I thought I was going to lose you." Pete just nodded. "I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"And I wouldn't be able to live without you. That's why I never stopped fighting." She nodded and kissed his chest. Pete smiled and lifted her chin so she was facing him, kissing her gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

******************

"Daddy!" Scarlet grinned and ran towards Pete who stood with Addison in the playground waiting for her.

"Hey!" Pete said, holding his arms out towards her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She flung her arms around his neck. Pete picked her up from the floor and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're home!"

"I am, yeah."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie." Scarlet kissed his cheek and smiled happily. "Did you have fun in school?"

"Yes, I drew you a picture."

"Really? Can I see it?" She nodded and pulled a picture out of her bag. Pete took it and looked at her drawing.

"Do you like it?"

Pete looked at it for a while longer. It showed Scarlet, Addison, him and a little boy all playing happily on the beach. "It's beautiful Scarlet." He smiled. She grinned happily.

"Now do I get a hug?" Addison asked her daughter. Scarlet nodded smiling and reached for her mother. Addison pulled Scarlet into her arms and kissed her.

"Are we going home to Pete's?"

"We are sweetie, it's our home now as well." Scarlet nodded and grinned widely. "Come on, let's go home then." She nodded and laid her head onto her mother's shoulder. Addison smiled and they headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks went by and even if they never talked about it Pete and Addison both knew that marrying was just a matter of time. Addison snuggled up to Pete on the couch after putting Scarlet to bed. Pete put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He was nervous and even if he'd try to hide, he knew that she would notice. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach?"

"What about Scarlet?" Addison rubbed her seven month pregnant bump.

"She's asleep and we won't go far." He waited a moment. "But we can also stay here if you feel more comfortable."

"I'd rather stay here sorry, she might wake up and panic if we're not here."

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled up at him. Pete swallowed and shifted a bit so he was facing her.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong." He smiled.

"Okay…"

"Addi, I- I love you." He swallowed again.

"I love you too Pete." He smiled a small smile, wondering why this wasn't easier for him. "You're nervous."

He smiled, he knew he wasn't able to hide it from her. "Addi..." He cleared his throat. "From the first moment I saw you, you made me feel something I hadn't felt in a very, very long time, maybe even ever. And the strange thing was that my feelings for you didn't even scare me, I met you and you changed everything. No one made me ever feel like this. I never loved someone the way I love you. I love everything about you Addi, everything. And that's why even when I barely knew you, I knew that I couldn't lose you, couldn't ever live without you again. You're the love of my life Addi." Addison gasped and placed a hand against her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. Pete smiled as he pulled a little black box out from his pocket and kneeled down in front of her. "Marry me, Addi?" She looked at him shocked, tears rolling down her cheeks. Pete looked up at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you." Pete smiled, placing the ring on her finger before pulling her into a kiss. Addison kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck. Pete sat down next to her again, pulling her close, never breaking their kiss. "I love you so much Pete."

"I love you too baby." Addison looked at the ring and snuggled up to Pete's side. Pete put one arm around her, holding her close and placed the other one onto her bump.

Their baby began to kick at the moment. "Looks like Jamie is happy."

Pete smiled. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Scarlet will be happy." Pete nodded and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "When do you want to get married?"

"I'm not sure. But after the birth, I guess."

"Yeah, Jamie can have your last name when he's born then."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I was thinking, maybe, if you wanted to, you could, erm, adopt Scarlet."

Pete beamed at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to, I know she'd like it."

"Of course I want to."

"Okay." She smiled. Pete smiled back as he pecked her lips. "I can't believe I'm going to marry you."

"Me neither." Addison smiled and let her head rest on his chest. Pete stroked her back. "Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Pete smiled. "I love you too." Just then tiny footsteps were heard on the stairs. Pete turned his head toward the noise and smiled as he spotted Scarlet on the bottom step.

"I can't sleep." She wandered into the living room.

"Come here." Pete said. Scarlet climbed up onto his lap.

"Want to tell her the news?" Pete asked, looking at Addison.

"Sure." Addison smiled. "Guess what baby." Scarlet just looked at her wide eyed. "Me and Pete are getting married." Scarlet gasped before a huge smile stretched across her lips and she swung her arms around Pete's neck. "Are you happy about that sweetie?" Scarlet nodded, still beaming. "Do I get a hug?" She smiled and held her arms towards her mom. Addison smiled and pulled Scarlet next to her, wrapping her arms around her. "And what would you say if Pete adopted you?"

"What does that mean?" She looked at her Mother confused.

"That Pete will be your daddy, and no one can take you away from him, and you'll have his last name."

Scarlet smiled again and nodded happily. "Yeah, I want Pete to adopt me!"

"Okay." Addison smiled and kissed her head.

"When will you get married?" Scarlet asked as she cuddled up between Pete and Addison.

"After the baby is born."

Scarlet nodded. "How long is it until the baby is born?"

"Two more months and then little Jamie will be here." Addison smiled.

Scarlet smiled and touched Addison's bump with her hand. "Is he asleep?"

He gave a strong kick. "Not now." Scarlet smiled as she felt her little brother moving inside. "Are you excited about Jamie coming?" Scarlet nodded, still smiling. "Good." She yawned and cuddled up between the two of them again. "Go to sleep baby."

"I'm not tired." She said, shaking her head.

"You are, you're yawning."

"Can you come with me upstairs?" Scarlet asked looking at Addison and then at Pete.

"Okay, do you want both of us?" Scarlet nodded. "Okay." Addison stood from the couch. Scarlet got up as well and Pete followed close behind them. Once they reached Scarlet's room Addison tucked her daughter back into the bed.

"Good night mommy." She whispered.

"Night sweetie." Addison smiled and kissed Scarlet's forehead.

"Good night daddy."

"Sweet dreams." Pete said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Scarlet closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Are you tired or do you want to go downstairs again?" Pete asked as they left Scarlet's room.

"Hmm, let's go to bed."

"Okay." He smiled and pecked her lips. Addison kissed him back and smiled. Pete smiled back as he took her hand in his and led her into their bedroom. Addison smiled and began to get undressed once in the room. Pete removed his clothes as well, lying down on the bed in his boxers. Addison stripped to her panties and put on one of Pete's t-shirts. Pete knew that people always say that about pregnant women, but he couldn't believe how much pregnancy suited her as he watched her getting changed. Once she was changed Addison crawled into bed next to him. Pete pulled her close and kissed her gently. "You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"And you're handsome." He smiled at her. Addison pecked his lips. "I love you Pete." She snuggled up to his side and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later Pete stood at the reception in the practice, picking up some patient files as the elevator opened behind him. The man walked out looking around. Pete turned to walk back to his office when he recognized the guy who was standing in front of him. "Where's Addison?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Addison." Daniel glared at Pete.

"Daddy!" Scarlet ran happily to Pete.

Pete looked at Scarlet shocked, forcing a smile on his lips. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Scarlet." Daniel knelt down and smiled at her. "Are you going to give your daddy a hug?" Scarlet shook her head, hiding behind Pete. "Come on, come to daddy, I'm no going to hurt you." He held his arms out and smiled.

"I don't want to." She whispered stretching her arms towards Pete.

"Scarlet it's me, daddy."

"You're not my daddy."

"I am sweetie, I'm your daddy, don't you remember."

"No, you're not."

"I am, I'm your daddy."

"Scarlet come here." Addison appeared and held her arms out for her daughter.

Pete handed Scarlet to Addison. "Just go back to your office with her."

"Don't you dare take my daughter from me!" Daniel took a step towards her. Pete stepped between them. "She's my daughter not yours, I have a right to see her." Daniel hissed.

"You don't. And now go."

"She's mine."

"She's not yours after what you've done and now go, leave them alone."

"You're not taking Scarlet from me." Daniel hissed and left. Pete sighed and turned towards Addison and Scarlet again. Addison hugged Scarlet tightly and looked at Pete.

Pete stepped forward pulling them close. "It's okay, he's gone." He whispered.

"Why can't he leave us alone?" Addison sighed and leaned into Pete's touch.

"He won't get near you or Scarlet." She just nodded.

****

Later in the day Pete was sitting in his office doing some paperwork when Addison entered the room. "Hey Scarlet wants McDonald's so I'm going out to get her some, want anything?"

"Erm, no thank you. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine, just keep an eye on Scarlet."

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit." She smiled. He smiled back and watched her leave. Addison put her purse on her shoulder and left the practice. Daniel was a few streets away from the practice, getting some food when he spotted Addison on the other side of the street. Her hands were on her bump and she strode along.

With fast steps he went towards her. "Addison. So nice to meet you here." He flashed his evil grin. She looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, don't be scared." He said still grinning.

"What do you want?"

"Scarlet." He said. "And I thought you wouldn't be too bad either, but I didn't know that." He pointed towards her bump. "Congratulations."

"Just leave us alone."

"She's my daughter. I have a right to see her. She's mine."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"I don't care what she wants, damn." He hissed.

"She deserves better than you."

"Seems like you already found someone better than me."

"I have."

"He won't take my daughter away from me."

"You gave up any right to her when you tried to hit her."

"You don't get to decide if I still see her or not."

"Oh but I do."

He stepped closer to her. "Take care of what you say."

"I'm not letting you near her again."

"Like I said, that's not your decision." He said stepping even closer to her.

"She wants nothing to do with you, and even if she did, I wouldn't let you near her."

"Shut up Addison. Or I'll do something you regret later."

"Like what?"

He looked at her angrily. "Like that." He said as he slapped her face. She gasped and raised a hand to her face, cupping her cheek. "That's what you get when you forget how to talk with me."

"I'm still not letting you near her." He just flashed her his evil grin, turned around and walked away. Addison just watched him walk away.

**********

Addison walked back into the practice and into Pete's office, giving Scarlet her food. Pete looked up at her and immediately noticed that something happened. "What's wrong Addi?" She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. He stood up and walked towards her, cupping her face with his hands. "What happened Addi?"

"Daniel." She whispered.

He froze. "What did he do?"

"Slapped me."

"Where is he?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know."

"He's probably still down on the street, isn't he?" He asked grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to kill him for that."

"No Pete please."

"No Addi. He won't get away with that."

"Pete, please, don't."

He looked at her for a second. "I want to kill him so bad for that." He whispered in her hair as he pulled her close.

"Just please, I want him out of our lives." He nodded, still holding her close. Addison buried her head into his chest.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said, kissing her head.

"Never let us go."

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Addi." She smiled and gripped his shirt. They stood there for a while in silence and he just held her close.

"My feet hurt." She whispered.

"Sit down a bit then."

"Okay." She pulled away and sat on the couch.

"Do you have any patients left? Because if you want to, we can drive home after I finished the paperwork."

"Sure, that'll be nice." He nodded and sat down again, finishing his work. Addison smiled and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later and they were in the car on their way home. "Can we watch a film tonight daddy?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Can we watch lady and the Tramp?"

"Of course, let's watch lady and the Tramp."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly. Pete smiled back at her. Addison smiled and rubbed her bump.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired." He nodded. "I think I'll take a bath when I get in."

"Yeah, you should relax a bit." Addison nodded. When they arrived at home Pete helped Scarlet out of the car and made his way towards the front door, unlocking it and letting them in.

"I'll go take that bath." Addison smiled and headed up the stairs.

"You hungry Scarlet?"

"Yes." She nodded and her curls bounced.

"What do you want?"

"Erm, pasta." Pete nodded and started preparing the dinner. Scarlet watched him.

"Do you want to watch the movie in the meanwhile?"

"Okay." She grinned.

He smiled. "Come on then." Scarlet followed him into the living room. Pete looked through the DVD's and put the right one into the player. "So..."

"I love this film."

Pete smiled at her. "I make dinner in the meanwhile, okay?" She nodded and started watching the film.

An hour later and the three of them were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying Pete's dinner. "Hmm, this is good." Addison smiled.

"Thank you." Pete smiled at her.

"Scarlet is enjoying it." Addison laughed as she saw her daughter had most of the food around her mouth. Pete laughed with her as he watched their little girl eating. "Sweetie you should put all of that in your mouth." Scarlet looked at them confused and shrugged. Addison laughed.

"You're wasting my delicate pasta sweetie." Pete smiled. Scarlet just smiled. "Did you finish watching the movie, Scarlet?"

"No." She shook her head.

"We can finish it after dinner if you want."

"Okay." She smiled. Pete smiled back at her and got up to wash the dishes as he finished eating. Addison smiled and finished eating hers. When Pete finished clearing up the kitchen they all cuddled up on the couch together and finished watching the movie. Addison let her eyes drift shut and a hand rested on her bump. Pete smiled as looked at her, placing a small kiss on her lips. She smiled and snuggled closer.

Scarlet was already asleep on his lap when the movie came to an end. Addison was snuggled up to his side with her eyes closed. "Addi." He whispered in her ear. "Come on, let's go to bed." She mumbled and snuggled closer. He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Addi, wake up. Let's go upstairs."

"Hmm." She snuggled closer again.

"Fine." He whispered as he carefully got up, a sleeping Scarlet in his arms. "I'll at least get Scarlet to bed then." Addison curled up the best she could with a bump as he left the room. Pete went upstairs with Scarlet and into her room, carefully tucking her into bed. She curled up hugging her teddy. Pete leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night baby." She looked a lot like Addison. He smiled at her before he left the room and went downstairs again. Addison was still asleep on the couch, her hand protectively on her bump. Pete sat down on the couch, gently stroking her hair out of the face, leaning down towards her. "Addi, wake up." She just mumbled again. "Fine." He whispered and cuddled up next to her, pulling her close. She snuggled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and drifted off into sleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Your nice reviews reminded me to finally update this story again. Thanks so much : ) I'm sorry it took me so long.

Enjoy :D

____________________

"Pete!" Addison called as she gripped the banister tightly. "Pete!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, running out of the kitchen and towards her.

"I'm in labour." She winced as another one hit her.

Pete looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay. Come on, let me get you in the car."

"What about Scarlet?"

"Just let me get you in the car, then I'll get her too and call Naomi on the way to the hospital." Addison nodded and gripped his arm tightly. Pete put an arm around her waist and led her to the car.

"Why did I let you get me pregnant?" She huffed. He didn't respond, just a small smile was playing on his lips as he helped her into the car. "I hate you right now."

"Wait here, I'll get Scarlet." She nodded and gripped the dashboard. Pete rushed back into the house and upstairs into Scarlet's room where she was playing. "Hey sweetie, come on we have to go, your brother is coming."

"Now?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes. Now." He said picking her up before he made his way upstairs again.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands. Pete smiled at her as he locked the front door and carried her back towards the car. Scarlet smiled happily as she was placed in the back of the car. Pete got into the driver seat and quickly pulled out. Addison gripped his arm tightly as another contraction hit her. "Are you in pain mommy?" Scarlet asked as she saw Addison's painful expression. Addison bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"You're mom is fine Scarlet, it just hurts a bit when a baby is coming you know." He said to calm her down.

"Pete, just hurry." Addison hissed.

"I'm already driving faster then I should." He said apologetically.

"I am not having this baby in the car, and it feels like it's coming now!"

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Okay." He said speeding up even more.

"Pete." She looked down. "My waters just broke."

"We're almost there, just hold on for a few minutes." She gripped his arm tighter. He repressed a moan as she pressed her nails into his arm and they finally reached the hospital.

"Thank god we're here." Pete got out of the car and picked Scarlet up before heading towards Addison. She gripped his hand tightly wincing again. He felt so helpless, because he knew that there was nothing he could really do for her. "This baby is coming now."

"Come on Addison, we're right there." He said as he led her into the hospital and towards the reception.

"I need to push."

"No, no, no. no. Hold on Addi."

"Pete, I really need to push."

"We need our doctor. Right now. Addison Montgomery, she is in labour and her water just broke." Pete explained as they finally reached the reception.

"Okay, follow me to an exam room." The nurse started walking.

"Come on Addi. We're almost there." He said as he led her towards the room.

"I hate you for this Pete!"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Pete looked at her apologetically.

"Never come near my body again." She glared at him. Pete just kept on walking feeling guilty and useless since there was nothing her could do for her. "I really need to push now."

"We're here." Pete said as they finally reached the bed. Addison grumbled and got on the bed with help from Pete.

"The doctor should be here in a few minutes, I already paged him." The nurse explained.

"I need to fucking push now!"

"Dr. Montgomery." The doctor smiled as he entered the room.

"This baby is coming now."

The doctor hurried towards her. "Okay. First calm down, we'll immediately check how far you are."

"Hurry up then!" The nurse helped Addison out of her clothes and connected her with the medical devices before the doctor checked her cervix. "Can I push yet?"

"Yes, you can start pushing."

"Thank god." Addison gripped Pete's hand as she began to push.

Pete held her hand tightly. She squeezed his hand as tight as she could as she continued to push. His hand felt like it would instantly break, but he didn't care, all he could concentrate on was Addison's painful expression and the fact that their baby was about to have its big appearance. Addison continued to push, and a loud cry filled the room. Pete looked up and saw their little son in the doctor's arms. Addison held her arms out for the tiny baby, who had a good set of lungs on him.

The doctor let Pete cut the umbilical cord before placing the baby into Addison's arms. "Congratulations. You have a healthy son."

"Welcome to the world Jamie." Addison smiled and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Pete placed a kiss on Addison's head and put his arm around their baby. "Our son." He whispered.

"Our son." She agreed, before moving her gown to the side letting Jamie suckle hungrily.

Pete smiled. "Shall I get Scarlet and introduce her to her brother?"

"Yeah." Addison just watched as Jamie suckled, looking up at her the whole time. A few minutes later Pete was back, carrying Scarlet towards the bed. Addison smiled up at her daughter. "Scarlet, meet your baby brother Jamie." Scarlet smiled and stared at her little baby brother. "What do you think?" Addison ran a finger over his cheek.

"He's small."

"That's because he's young."

Scarlet nodded before a huge smile spread across her lips. "I am a big sister." She said, clapping her hands.

"You are." Scarlet smiled and reached towards her brother. "Take hold of our hand." Pete took as seat on the chair next to Addison's bed and placed Scarlet on the bed who immediately reached for her brother's hand. Jamie curled his fingers around his sister's finger, still suckling. Scarlet smiled at him. Jamie shifted his gaze and looked at his big sister.

"Hey." Scarlet whispered, still smiling. Jamie blinked at her. "Why is he so dirty?" Scarlet looked at Addison.

"He's just been born sweetie." Scarlet nodded and looked at her brother again. Addison smiled widely. Pete smiled at them and captured Jamie's hand with his own. Jamie shifted his gaze and looked at his father. Pete smiled at his son. "He's really hungry." Addison whispered.

"Yeah."

"Thank you Pete." Addison smiled at him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For giving me Jamie."

"Thank _you_ ." He said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Slowly she kissed him back. "I love you." He smiled against her lips.

"I love you too Pete, I love all of you guys." Scarlet smiled up at them. Addison placed a kiss on her forehead.

"When can we take Jamie home?" Scarlet asked.

"Tomorrow sweetie."

She nodded. "Okay." Jamie made a small gurgle as he stopped suckling. Scarlet smiled at him.

"Do you want to wind him Pete?"

"Sure." He said picking him up from her chest. Addison smiled and hugged Scarlet closer. Pete stood up and started pacing back and forth with Jamie in his arms, softly patting his back. Addison smiled as she watched them. "We have to call the practice." Pete said, while walking through the room. "And my mother."

"Okay, you can do that then." He nodded. Addison smiled and gave a small yawn.

"You should get some rest."

"Yeah."

"The nurses need to get Jamie to the check up anyway and I can drive home with Scarlet then if you want some sleep."

"Okay." She smiled. Pete walked towards her, placing Jamie in her arms once again. Addison smiled down at him.

"Shall I take him to the nurse?"

"Okay." Addison didn't want to let him go.

Pete smiled at her. "I'm sure they'll immediately take him back to you when you wake up."

"Good." She smiled.

"It's late, get some sleep." He said taking Jamie back in his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. "I'll come tomorrow morning with Scarlet."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Addison kissed Scarlet on the forehead.

"Bye mommy." Scarlet said as she climbed down from the bed and followed Pete out of the room.

"Bye sweetie.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Pete stepped out of the elevator in the practice with a huge smile on his lips. "Hey Pete." Naomi smiled at him.

"Hey." Pete grinned back at her.

"What's got you so happy? And how's Addison?"

"Addi's perfect." He said still smiling.

"Good." Naomi smiled, then gasped when she saw Addison emerge with Jamie in her arms.

"Hey Nae." Addison grinned.

"Oh my god." She whispered and at the same time a huge smile stretched across her lips. Addison moved and stood next to Pete, smiling at Naomi. Naomi stepped closer to her, reaching for Jamie. "You have no idea how mad I am at you right no for not calling me earlier."

"Sorry." Addison apologised sleepily and handed Jamie to Naomi. "It didn't happen until kind of late last night, and we thought this would be a nice surprise."

"It really is." Naomi smiled down at Jamie. "Aw. Hey little boy." Jamie just blinked his eyes and looked up at her. "He is amazing." Nae smiled up at Pete and Addison.

"He's perfect." Addison grinned and leaned into Pete's side. Pete smiled and put an arm around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Aw. We have to show him to the rest of the gang." Naomi smiled, interrupting the two of them.

"Of course." Naomi smiled and walked towards the meeting room where the rest of the doctors were already waiting.

"Who's bundle of joy?" Cooper asked from his seat.

Naomi smiled. "May I introduce you to a new member of our practice." They all nodded and looked at her. "This is Jamie Wilder." She looked down and grinned at the little boy in her arms.

"Addison had the baby?"

"Yeah yesterday." Naomi nodded and turned around towards Addison who was standing in the door with Pete. "And she didn't call." She glared at her, but smiled.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Fine, next time I'll ring you while I'm in labour then."

"Next time?" Naomi cocked her eyebrows at her. Addison just shrugged. Naomi smiled and looked back down at Jamie. Everyone crowded around Naomi to gaze down at Jamie.

"Congratulations man." Sam smacked Pete's arm.

"Looks like he's going to be a red head." Cooper smiled.

"But he totally has Pete's eyes." Violet smiled.

"And Addison's smile." Dell added.

Cooper laughed. "Pretty sure he's going to be a womanizer."

"With parents like his he's going to have the girls falling at his feet." Pete just laughed. Addison smiled before giving a small yawn.

"You tired? Do you want to go back home?" Pete asked, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." She smiled softly.

He smiled and gently pecked her lips. "Let's go then."

"Okay."

"Hey guys, we're leaving again." Pete said towards the other doctors who were still crowded around Jamie. "Can we may have our son back?"

"Of course." Naomi smiled and placed Jamie in Pete's arms.

"See you tomorrow." Pete said, before turning back towards Addison. She smiled at him as they left the practice.

Twenty minutes later and they were back home. "Ready to go home Jamie." Addison placed a kiss on his forehead as she un-strapped him from the car. He just looked back up at her. She smiled and let him grip her index finger as she cradled him against her chest. Pete was already unlocking the front door waiting for the two of them. Addison walked up towards him, smiling widely as she enters the house with their son.

"Welcome home." Pete whispered as he kissed Jamie's head. Jamie just looked around him, his hand still gripping Addison's index finger. "Maybe we should show him his room."

"Yeah, we should." He smiled and followed Addison upstairs. "This is your room Jamie." Addison cooed as they walked into the nursery. Jamie kept on looking around for a little longer before closing his eyes and burying his head against his mother's chest. "I think someone's sleepy." She smiled and ran a finger over his cheek.

Pete smiled. "Yeah looks like it."

"I don't want to put him down." Her voice is just a whisper.

Pete smiled at her. "You can just let him sleep in your arms. He looks pretty comfortable."

"Okay." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Pete smiled and they made their way back downstairs. Addison sat down on the couch and just watched Jamie sleep.

"Are you hungry or something?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He smiled and sat down next to them. Addison snuggled up to his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Pete, so much." He smiled down at her, kissing her lips. She cupped his cheek with one hand. He gently supported her chin with his hand, his lips still on hers. "I can't believe it's actually happened."

"Me neither." He smiled down at Jamie.

"Have you told your mom?"

"Yeah, I called today on the way to the hospital."

"Is she coming over to see us?"

"Of course, she can't wait to meet her grandson."

"Good." Addison smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, here's the new chapter for you : ) It's short, but I'll try and update again soon. I would have update earlier but I was on holidays and then school started again and I was a little busy. Thanks so much for all the nice reviews. Keep them coming, we love them :D

____________________

A few days later when Pete was preparing dinner in the kitchen and Addison was sitting in the living room with Jamie and Scarlet someone knocked at the door. "Pete can you get it please? I'm feeding Jamie." Addison called. Pete walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming." He said and opened the door.

Emily grinned and wrapped her arms around her son. "So where is my grandson?"

"Hey Mom!" Pete said surprised as he hugged her. "Right there, Addison's feeding him."

"I can't wait to see him." Pete smiled as he picked up her suitcase and let her inside. Emily smiled back and walked into the hallway. "Addison!" She said smiling as she walked towards her.

"Hey." Addison smiled, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks realising Jamie was still attached to her breast.

"Oh. Do you want me to wait outside?"

"No, it's okay."

"Hey Scarlet honey!" Emily smiled as she spotted the little girl next to Addison. Scarlet grinned up at Emily.

"Dinner's almost done. Are you hungry mom?" Pete asked.

"I am!" Scarlet looked up at him.

Pete laughed. "Yeah, sweetie you can help me set up the table, hm?"

"Okay daddy." Scarlet slipped off of the couch. He smiled at her and Scarlet followed him back into the kitchen. Addison smiled down at Jamie who was looking up at her.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure, he needs winding first." Addison carefully handed Emily Jamie who had finally stopped suckling. Emily smiled as she carefully patted his back. Addison lent back on the couch and watched them.

"So, how do you like it in L.A.?"

"It's lovely, Scarlet loves it here and I couldn't be happier."

"Good." Emily smiled.

"You know he proposed to me."

"What?" Emily gasped and looked down at her hand to see the beautiful engagement ring.

Addison grinned. "A while ago, we're going to get married."

Emily shook her head and smiled. "You guys could really call me more often. Pete called me like once and I haven't spoke to you since you left. I have now idea what happened here over the last half year."

"Sorry." Addison smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'm happy that you're happy." Emily smiled. "And this little boy is really amazing." She looked down at Jamie.

"He is, he's perfect, and Scarlet loves him."

"Yeah, you can't help but love him."

"I know."

Emily smiled. "And Pete. He's so different since he's with you. You make him so happy." Addison blushed slightly. "When are you planning on getting married?"

"We haven't discussed it yet." Emily nodded and looked back down at Jamie. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Hey Jamie. It's me, your grandma." He reached a hand up towards her. Emily smiled and took his tiny hand in hers. His fingers grasped hold of her tightly. Emily grinned and placed a kiss on his hand. A small gurgle passed his lips. She smiled down at him and swayed him in her arms. He let go of her hand and waved his arm about. "He really looks a lot like both of you."

"I know, he'll break some hearts."

"Yeah, he definitely will." She smiled.

"We're so blessed to have him." Emily nodded, still smiling down at him. Addison grinned.

"Daddy finished dinner, you can come eat." Scarlet said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie." Addison stood up. Scarlet smiled and went back in the kitchen. "Do you want me to take him?"

"No, it's okay." Emily smiled at her.

"Okay." Addison smiled and they walked into the kitchen.

*****

At night, after they put Scarlet and Jamie to sleep, Addison and Pete cuddled up in bed next to each other. "When do you want to get married?" Addison drew circles on his chest.

"I don't know. Maybe in the early summer or spring or something."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She smiled.

He pecked her lips. "We can start planning soon if you want."

"Okay." She kissed him back. He moved one hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. "Your mom loves Jamie doesn't she?"

"She adores him."

"I can't believe he's ours."

"Me neither." He smiled. "He really is perfect."

"Unless he's crying at 2am."

He smiled. "True."

"And I'm the only one who moves."

"I'm moving too."

"No you just lie there and shove me to go feed him." She pouted.

"If I could feed him I would. But you're the one with the breasts."

"You could go and get him for me, and sometimes he just wants to be held."

"I'm sorry. I will stand up with you from now on. Promise."

"Thank you." She smiled and pecked his cheek. He smiled back at her. Addison gave a small yawn and snuggled up more to his side.

"Do you remember what you said to me while you were in labour?" He smiled.

She frowned. "No."

"Some pretty mean things."

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "It's okay."

"What did I say exactly?"

"That you hate me and that I shall never come near your body again."

"Sorry babe." She kissed him. "But it did hurt."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. And it's okay." Addison snuggled up to his side. Pete put and arm around her and absently stroked her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She gave a small yawn before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"Daddy!" Scarlet called. Pete smiled as he leaned down and caught her. "Can we go to the beach?"

"Jamie is sleeping, we can't leave him alone in the house baby."

"Oh…" Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But we can play something in the house and go on the beach when he's awake."

"Okay."

"What do you want to do?"

"Play dolls!" She grinned.

He laughed. "Okay, let's play dolls." Scarlet smiled. Pete smiled back and followed her upstairs and into her room.

"You can be the daddy?"

"Sure." She grinned and gave him the daddy doll. Pete smiled and sat down on her bed. Scarlet started playing with her doll. Pete watched her and smiled. Just then Jamie's cries were heard. Pete looked at her apologetic. "I'm sorry, I have to get Jamie."

"Okay…" She sighed and picked up the other doll.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He said and headed towards Jamie's room. Jamie's cries began to get louder. "Sssh, it's okay baby. I'm here." Pete said as he picked him up. Jamie looked up at him and his cries became quiet. Pete held him against his chest just and stroked his back softly. Jamie gripped the collar of Pete's shirt in his fist. Pete walked back into Scarlet's room.

"Why was he crying?"

"He just woke up."

"Can we go to the beach now?"

"Erm, yeah. Let's go to the beach. But we can't do anything exciting, because I have to carry Jamie."

"Okay." She sighed again. He looked at her and followed her downstairs. "What can we do on the beach?"

"Erm, I don't know sweetie."

"Okay."

"Do you rather want to stay in the house?"

"And do what?"

"Erm, we could, watch a movie?"

"Okay."

"Good. What movie?"

"Ermm...Cinderella!"

"Okay." He smiled. Scarlet grinned and skipped her way into the living room. After Pete put the DVD into the player they settled down onto the couch, Jamie still on Pete's lap. Jamie gurgled and waved his arms about. Pete smiled down at him. He kicked his little legs and grasped Pete's top. He smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Seems like he doesn't like Cinderella." Scarlet was too interested in the film. Pete watched Jamie who was starring at his older sister now. Jamie reached out a hand for her. Pete looked at Scarlet but she seemed to busy watching the movie to notice her brother. Jamie still reached out for her. "I think your brother wants you, sweetie."

Scarlet looked at Pete before taking hold of Jamie's hand. "Can I hold him daddy?"

"Sure." Pete smiled and placed Jamie on Scarlet's lap.

She just looked down at her baby brother. "He's small."

"He's just a bit older than a week sweetie." She nodded and held Jamie's hand. Pete smiled at the two of them. "Just a few months and you can play with him on the beach and everything."

"Really?" She smiled widely.

Pete nodded. "Yeah."

"We can build sandcastles, and be the prince and princess." He smiled at her and nodded. "And you can be the King and mommy the Queen!"

"Yes, that's going to be fun." He laughed softly. Scarlet grinned at him. "So do you enjoy being a big sister so far?"

"Yes!" She grinned. "Can I have a baby sister as well?"

Pete laughed. "I don't know."

"But I want a baby sister to dress up." She pouted. "What if I'm really good?"

"Maybe sweetie. But we have to talk with your mom about that." He tried to satisfy her for now. Scarlet just pouted at him. "What?" He asked. "You just got a baby brother."

"But I can't dress him up, or play dolls with him."

"But there are so many other things you can show him and play with him."

"Like what?"

"Like... all those games you have or you can teach him how to play catch and stuff."

"Okay."

He smiled at her and looked down at Jamie as he started to whine in her arms. "I think he's hungry. Your mom should be back soon." Scarlet nodded and let Pete take Jamie back. Pete stood up with Jamie in his arms and walked through the room with him, softly stroking his back to calm him down. He began to quietly cry and tried to suckle on his fist. Pete smiled at him. "Sssh. Mommy is back soon." He whispered.

Just then the front door opened and Addison walked in. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"It's okay. He just started to whine a little."

"He's hungry." Addison reached for their son.

"Yeah." Pete said and placed him in her arms.

"Are you hungry Jay?" Addison cooed at the baby. He stared up at her and started whining a bit more. "Okay, okay, let's go get you fed." Addison walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Pete looked after them and sat down next to Scarlet again.

"Is mommy feeding Jamie?"

"Yes, she's upstairs."

"Okay." Scarlet curled up against his side. Pete smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby."

"Can I wear a pretty dress when you marry mommy?"

"Sure." He smiled. "You'll wear the prettiest dress of all."

"Even prettier than mommy? 'Cause mommy should have the prettiest dress."

"True. Hm, then we'll get you the second prettiest dress."

"Yay!"

"Would you like to be our flower girl?"

"Yes!" Her face lit up.

He laughed. "Alright then."

"What's Jamie going to be?"

"I don't know. I think he's just going to watch, he's too small."

"Oh…okay." He smiled and continued on watching the movie with her. Scarlet moved and sat on his lap. He smiled and put an arm around her. She curled up against him. They finished watching the movie in silence. Addison walked back down the stairs and with Jamie.

Pete smiled up at them. "So is the little monster content again?"

"Yes." Addison smiled and sat next to Pete. "He's been fed, he's happy."

"Good." Addison turned and kissed Pete sweetly on the lips. He smiled against her lips and gently kissed her back.

"How did you cope with the two of them?" She whispered.

"Pretty good actually."

"Good, so that means I can have lunch more with Nae."

"You can, yes."

"Good." She smiled. He smiled back and kissed her lips once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Addison smiled widely. "And did you asked Naomi about that bridesmaid thing?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"We were talking about other things."

"Oh..."

"Sorry babe, next time, and I was thinking maybe Maya could be a bridesmaid as well."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." She pecked his lips. "Who are you having as your best man?"

"Sam or Coop. Or both. I didn't really think about it yet."

"Okay." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was away with school for a week now and couldn't update earlier. I have a new chapter for you now though. I hope you'll like it, please leave us a review so we know what you think :D

___________________

Pete and Addison were still cuddled up in bed when the bedroom door opened and tiny footsteps where heard on the floor. Addison just pulled the covers tighter and snuggled closer to Pete. Scarlet climbed onto the bed and moved closer to her parents. "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Sweetie it's early."

"But it's my birthday." She pouted.

"Come here." Addison held the covers up so Scarlet could get into bed. She smiled and got under the covers. Addison pulled her daughter close and kissed the top of her head. "Few more minutes baby."

Scarlet sighed and turned towards Pete. "Daddy." She whispered. "Daddy, wake up!"

"Shh, baby, let him sleep."

Pete opened his eyes still half asleep and looked at Scarlet. "Hey sweetie." He whispered sleepily.

"Don't encourage her Pete, she needs to sleep for a while longer."

He yawned. "Sorry."

"Everyone just sleep." Addison closed her eyes.

"Fine, I go celebrate my birthday with Jamie then."

"No." Addison hugged her daughter tighter. "You are not waking your brother up, it's not seven yet, when it's seven you are allowed to wake us up."

She sighed. "Fine."

"I promise at seven I will get up with you, and make you whatever you want fro breakfast."

"How long is it till seven?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Addison kissed Scarlet on the head again. "Happy birthday baby." She whispered. Scarlet smiled and cuddled up between Pete and Addison. They all drifted off to sleep again.

Twenty minutes later the alarm clock rang and brought them back to reality. Addison groaned and pulled Scarlet closer to her. Pete blindly reached for his nightstand and switched the alarm clock off. They just snuggled back down. Scarlet stirred and tried to release herself from her mother's hug. "Mommy, it's seven."

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Scarlet smiled and sat up. "Let's go and get you some breakfast then." Addison yawned and got out of bed, picking Scarlet up.

"But daddy has to get up too."

"He will, he'll go and get Jay and come down."

"Okay." Addison smiled and kissed Scarlet's forehead as she walked downstairs. "Can I have pancakes with raisins?!"

"Anything for the birthday girl." Addison placed her in a chair. Scarlet grinned and clapped her hands happily. "You're a big girl now sweetie aren't you?" Addison began making the pancakes.

She nodded, still grinning. "I'm four now."

"You are." Addison agreed.

"We're going to celebrate in school too." She smiled.

"What are you going to do in school?"

"I get a cake and everyone's singing and everything."

"That's nice." Addison smiled at her daughter. Scarlet smiled back and watched her mother preparing the breakfast. "So birthday girl, when would you like your presents."

"Now?"

"How about after breakfast?"

"Okay." She grinned. Addison smiled and put a plate of pancakes in front of Scarlet.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Pete asked smiling as he entered the kitchen with Jamie in his arms.

"Here daddy!" Scarlet grinned at him.

"Happy birthday baby!" He said kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. She just hugged him back. He smiled and took a seat next to her. Scarlet started eating her pancakes. Pete looked down at Jamie who was sucking at his finger. "I think someone's hungry too."

"I'll go feed him then." Addison smiled and took Jamie from Pete's arms. Pete got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Can I have my presents now? I've finished my pancakes."

"Don't you want to wait for your mom and Jamie?"

"Okay." He smiled and sat down next to her again. "Can't we go into mom and Jamie?"

"We better wait till she finished feeding him sweetie."

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because she feels more comfortable then I guess."

"You don't know that."

"Sweetie, let's just wait a few minutes okay? I can get you ready for school in the meanwhile."

"Mommy said I could open my presents once I finished my breakfast."

"Scarlet please don't be difficult now, they will be back in a few minutes and then you can open your presents, okay?" She pouted at him. "It's your birthday Scarlet! You shouldn't look like that on your birthday."

"Mommy said I could open my presents though."

"Fine. Wait here, I'll get you your presents."

"Can't we go in with mommy?"

He sighed. "Okay let's go upstairs then." Scarlet grinned and took hold of Pete's hand. He smiled at her and they walked upstairs. She grinned and skipped along. "I'm sorry." Pete said as they entered Jamie's room. "She insisted to go upstairs to you and have her presents right now."

Addison smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay Scarlet stay here, I get you your presents." He smiled.

"Yay!" She smiled widely. A few minutes later he returned, his arms full with presents for Scarlet. Scarlet's eyes widened. He placed the packets on the floor in front of her. "Can I open them now?"

"Sure." He smiled at her. She instantly moved for the biggest one there and ripped off the paper. Pete sat down on the bed next to Addison and watched Scarlet. Scarlet squealed with delight as she revealed a doll's house. They laughed as Scarlet stood up and jumped onto Pete's lap, swinging her arms around him.

"Do you like your present then sweetie?" Addison smiled at her daughter.

"Yes!" She nodded and hugged her mother tightly as well.

"Good." Addison kissed Scarlet's head. She smiled and went back to her presents. Addison watched as Scarlet opened all of her presents. A half an hour and another handful of Scarlet's delightful squeals later they were done with the presents. "Time to get ready for school birthday girl."

Scarlet pouted. "Okay."

"Don't pout sweetie, you've got your party later."

"I know." She grinned.

"Let's go get you dressed then." Addison smiled and handed Jamie to Pete. Scarlet nodded and followed Addison into her room. "What would you like to wear then?"

"A pretty dress?"

"What one?"

"The pink one." She smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled and pulled out the pink dress.

"Can't you pick me up earlier from school today?"

"No sweetie."

She sighed. "Do we drive to the practice after you picked me up?"

"No, I'm still not at work, and daddy will come home early."

"But Nae said that she has a present for me."

"She'll be at your party."

"Okay." She smiled. Addison smiled as well and helped Scarlet change.

Twenty minutes later Scarlet sat in the car with Pete on the way to school. "Will Jamie be at the party?"

"Of course he will."

"Okay." She grinned. When they reached the school, Pete helped Scarlet out of the car and they made their way inside. She held his hand and skipped along.

"So, Sweetie. Have fun at school." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will daddy." He smiled and waved her as he went back to his car.

----------

"Right so you dim the lights and I'll bring the cake in." Addison lit the four candles on the cake. Pete nodded and went back into the living room to do as he was told. Once he had dimmed the lights Addison picked up the cake and walked into the living room slowly. When Scarlet saw the big cake in her mother's hands and the others started to sing for her, a huge grin spread across her face and her eyes lit up. Addison smiled at her daughter and placed the cake of the table in front of her, before kissing Scarlet on the forehead. Scarlet smiled, took a deep breath and blew out all four candles at once. Everyone cheered for her. Scarlet grinned shyly. "Happy birthday sweetie." Addison smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Want a slice of cake?"

"Yes!" She nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and cut a slice of cake for Scarlet before cutting a slice for everyone else. They all sat around the table in the living room enjoying the delicious cake. Most of the kids ended up with cake around their mouths.

"Can I open my presents then?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Yippie!" She clapped her hands happily. Addison smiled and watched as her daughter moved towards the presents. Scarlet ripped the first one open and grinned happily.

"Who's it from sweetie?"

"Sadie." She smiled. Addison smiled as well and watched as Scarlet opened more presents. After opening the presents they played some games and tried Scarlet's new toys out.

"She's enjoying herself."

"Yeah." Naomi agreed.

"I don't think she's ever enjoyed a party like this before." Addison smiled.

"You mean she's happier here than she was before?"

"Yeah, she is."

Naomi nodded. "That's good."

"I didn't think we'd ever find anyone like Pete." She smiled.

"I didn't know this side of him. I didn't think that this side would exist."

"It does, he's great with the kids and they love him."

"Yeah, they really do."

"And I love him."

Naomi smiled at her. "I know."

"I can't believe I found him." Addison grinned.

"I'm happy that you are so happy."

"I'm really happy."

"How are the wedding arrangements going?"

"Well we've decided spring or early summer."

"Good. That's nice."

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honour."

"And I thought you'd never ask." Naomi smirked. "Of course Addi." She smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Nae, and I thought Maya could be a bridesmaid with Scarlet."

"Yeah, she will be happy about that."

"Good." Addison smiled.

"I'm looking forward to a little wedding shopping." Naomi smiled.

"Good, because I can't wait to go." Naomi grinned at her. Addison smiled as well.

Pete exhaled exhausted when he and Addison handed the last one of Scarlet's friends to their mother. Addison has already put Jamie to sleep so they were left with a hyper Scarlet. "So..." Pete said as he closed the door behind him. "I'd say it's time for bed Scarlet, huh?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"But tomorrow is school."

She pouted. "But I don't want to go."

"But it's late sweetie. We can play tomorrow with your new stuff." Scarlet stuck her bottom lip out. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

"But I don't want toooo." She whined.

"But we can play tomorrow."

"But I want to play now."

"Fine, half an hour. But not more."

"Yay!" Scarlet grinned and ran off to play with her toys.

Pete looked at Addison. "You can go to bed if you want to."

"Thanks." She smiled tiredly and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

"Night babe, don't let her stay up too late."

"I won't." He smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled and walked up the stairs. Pete went back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Scarlet. Scarlet continued to play for another half an hour.

"Good night birthday girl." Pete smiled and kissed her forehead as he finally tucked her to bed.

"Night daddy." Slowly she closed her eyes. Pete left the room and went towards the bedroom. Addison was already asleep and curled up in the middle of the big bed. Pete smiled and curled up into bed next to her. She mumbled and snuggled up close to his side. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and exhaustedly drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"What about this one Nae?" Addison held up a dress.

Naomi wrinkled her nose. "Too much." Addison put the dress back and pulled another one out. "That's nice."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Shall I try it on?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked towards the changing rooms with the dress. Naomi looked through some other dresses, before following Addison. A few minutes later Addison emerged wearing the dress. "What do you think?"

"Hm." Naomi looked her up and down. "It's beautiful...but not Addison."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. It's just not THE dress."

"Okay." Addison walked back into the changing room. Naomi went back and looked at some other dresses. Once Addison had changed she joined Naomi again.

"Want to grab some coffee before we go on with the shopping?"

"Sure." Addison smiled.

"Good." Naomi smiled back and they walked out of the store. Addison linked her arm through Naomi's and breathed in the fresh air. "I'm positive that we'll find a dress today."

"Good." Addison smiled. Naomi smiled back and they went direction the next coffee shop on the street. "I'll pay, what do you want?"

"Macchiato." Naomi smiled.

"Okay." Addison walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks.

"Thank you." Naomi said as Addison handed her, her coffee.

"No problem." She smiled and sat down opposite her friend. They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their coffees. "What shop shall we go in next?"

"There's another bridal fashion store down the street. And if we don't find anything there, we just drive a few streets further, there should be a few another."

"Okay." Addison smiled.

"Does Pete already have a suit?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should look for a nice one."

"We can send him out with Sam to buy one."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. Addison smiled and sipped her coffee. "Have you already thought about the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses?"

"Maybe lilac, or a light colour like that."

"Would be nice if it would match the floral ornaments." Naomi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Addison smiled. "It would be."

Naomi smiled back and took the last sip of her coffee. "Let's go then." Addison stood as well and they left the café.

An hour and another two bridal stores later they walked into the last store in the area. Addison gave a small yawn as they started to look through the dresses. Naomi gasped as she did the same. "Oh my god Addi, look." Addison turned to look and gasped as well as she looked at the dress. "I swear Addi, this is it. Come on, try it on." Addison nodded and took the dress o the changing rooms. Naomi followed her and nervously waited outside. A few minutes later and Addison walked out

wearing the dress. "Oh. my. god." Naomi starred at her. "I think I'm about to cry Addison."

"Please don't cry Nae."

"Look at you. This dress is perfect."

"You really think so?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Addison smiled.

"What do _you_ think?"

"I think it's perfect as well." Naomi grinned and clapped her hands like a little child. "I'll take this one."

Naomi nodded, still grinning. "It's gorgeous, perfect. Totally you."

"I can't wait to walk down the aisle."

"I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle."

"Now all we need to do is find bridesmaid dresses."

"Yeah." Naomi smiled.

"We should do that another time though, my boobs are starting to hurt."

Naomi laughed. "Yeah. Finding this dress took us already long enough." Addison smiled and walked back into the changing room, slipping out of the dress.

-----

Pete went back and forth in the living room trying to calm Jamie down, when he finally heard someone at the door. "Hey." Addison smiled at them as she entered.

"Hey." Pete smiled back. "Did you find something?"

"Yes, we found the perfect dress."

Pete grinned at her. "Good."

"How's Jamie been?" She motioned to the crying baby in his arms.

"Good. He just woke up."

"He must be hungry." She held her arms out for him.

"Yeah." Pete said, handing her Jamie. Addison sat down on the couch and started to nurse Jamie, who suckled hungrily. Pete sat down in front of Scarlet who was playing on the floor. Addison smiled at them as Pete started to play with her. "Are you hungry?" Pete asked. "Actually I was just about to start making dinner."

"I'm starving." Addison smiled. "What are you making?"

"Scarlet asked for my pasta." He smiled.

"Sounds lovely." He smiled and got up. "Did you have fun with daddy Scarlet?"

Scarlet nodded "We were on the beach with Jamie and when he fell asleep we went in and played." She smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled at her kids.

"Did you found a pretty dress mommy?"

"I did sweetie."

"Can I see it?"

"It's at the shop sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because it needs to be fitted properly and daddy isn't allowed to see it."

Scarlet sighed. "When are we going to buy my dress?"

"Soon sweetie, maybe next week."

Scarlet smiled at her. "Am I going to wear the same as Maya and Naomi?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" She grinned. Addison smiled and stroked Jamie's cheek. Jamie looked up at her as he stopped sucking, turning his head away.

"You finished Jay?" He exhaled contently and stretched his tiny arms towards her hair. Addison smiled and lifted him to burp him.

Scarlet watched them. "When is he going to start eating some real food mommy?"

"Not until he's older sweetie." Scarlet nodded and kept on playing. Addison placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead and held him up against her shoulder

"Dinner will be finished soon." Pete said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Addison smiled as Jamie gurgled.

"I'm bored mommy." Scarlet sighed. "Can I hold Jamie?!" She smiled.

"Come here then sweetie." Scarlet got up happily and went towards her mother. "Sit on my lap." Scarlet did as she was told and held her arms out. Addison pulled her daughter up against her as she placed Jamie in Scarlet's arms, her own supporting them as well. Scarlet smiled down at her little brother. Addison smiled at the both of them.

"I can't wait till he's bigger and I can play with him."

"I know sweetie."

"But I want a baby sister as well, because I can't dress Jamie up and play dolls with him and everything. I already told daddy."

"Oh…" Addison was surprised at this. "But you wanted a brother."

"I know, but now I want a sister as well."

"Oh…" She looked up at Pete. He just shrugged at her. "What if me and your daddy don't want another baby."

"You don't want another baby?" She turned her head and looked at Addison.

"I haven't thought about it, but I've just had Jay here."

"I know and I didn't mean right now. Just sometime maybe."

"Maybe sweetie." Scarlet nodded and turned her head back to Jamie. He reached a hand up towards her. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. He wrapped his tiny fingers around her hand. Pete smiled at the two of them and got up to look after the dinner. Addison dropped a kiss on Scarlet's hair. Scarlet was still busy watching her brother Jamie playing with her fingers when Pete called them to dinner. "Come on sweetie, time for dinner." Scarlet nodded and got up after Addison took Jamie back into her arms. They walked into the kitchen. Scarlet helped Pete to set up the table and they started eating.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, I know it's been ages since I updated this but it took Zoe and me a while to get the file because it was on an old laptop. I don't know if anyone of you is still interested, but this is the last chapter so I thought I'd upload it. I'm really sorry it's such a short chapter as well, but we just wanted to give the story a nice end.

Leave us a review and let us know what you think :)

* * *

Addison looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, in just a few minutes she would be walking down the aisle to Pete. "So, I finished Scarlet. Are you ready?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." She smiled nervously.

"Good." Naomi smiled back. "Let's go then." Addison took a deep breath and turned to her friend. Naomi smiled at her encouraging and walked down the stairs in front of her.

"I'm finally getting married." She smiled.

"You are."

"Let's go then." Naomi nodded and they walked towards the door. Addison took another deep breath.

As they stood in front of the door Naomi turned around once more. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Naomi smiled and they walked through the door. Everyone turned to look at Addison and the music began to play. Pete looked up as he heard the door open and swallowed hard as he saw Addison slowly walking down towards him. She smiled widely at him as she made her way down the aisle. There where no words to describe what he was feeling in this moment when he smiled back at her. She finally reached him and smiled widely. He smiled back, taking her hand in his. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled. They both turned to the vicar. He smiled at them and started with the ceremony. Addison kept glancing at Pete and smiling. He smiled back at her, softly squeezing her hand. They then turned to face each other and they slipped the rings on each other's fingers. Pete took a step forward and lifted her veil. She smiled up at him. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck as everyone cheered. He moved his hands to the small of her back and for a moment they forgot everything around them, there was just Pete and Addison.

"I love you so much Pete."

"I love you too, so so much." He smiled down at her.

"We're finally married."

"You're Mrs. Wilder now." He smiled.

"I am." She grinned. "We're the Wilder family."

"Yeah, the Wilder family." He smiled at her.

"I'm so happy." Pete smiled and pecked her lips once again before they turned towards their friends. Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked back down the aisle as man and wife.


End file.
